


Royal Arrangement

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe- Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe- Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prince Sokka looking like princess Yue, Slow Burn, So much fluff you guys!!, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, fluff!, its fun! Don’t worry!, no canon we die like men, not quite enemies but dummies to friends to lovers, smut chapter 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: Zuko was not excited. Zuko knew as the Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation he’d have to be married one day, and he knew it would most likely be an arranged marriage.What Zuko never imagined was that he’d be marrying the prince of the Northern Water Tribe.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 180
Kudos: 1153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO THIS IS MY FIRST ATLA FIC BUT IVE LOVED THIS SO MY WHOLE LIFE 
> 
> ZUKKA RISE
> 
> Anyway please be nice.

Zuko was not excited. Zuko knew as the Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation he’d have to be married one day, and he knew it would most likely be an arranged marriage. 

What Zuko never imagined was that he’d be marrying the prince of the Northern Water Tribe. 

In an attempt to cool tensions that had been rising for over an hundred years, his uncle, the only good and sensible Fire Lord had offered his hand in marriage to both the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. 

The Earth Kingdom didn’t have an heir for him to marry, the Southern Water Tribe was still rebuilding, so all that was left was the Northern Water Tribe. Zuko was breathing easy as he knew the Northern Water Tribe had not let a fire bender into their walls for a hundred years until Uncle Iroh delivered the peace treaty to them by hand. Zuko was lucky enough to stay back at the Royal Palace on that trip, Uncle had said it would be “Good practice.” 

Only an arranged marriage would make sense to Zuko, no one could truly love him. With his face, with all his scars, it’d only be about the power his bloodline held. Zuko thought he’d be married off to some Fire Nation nobleman’s daughter to whom he’d be stuck in a loveless marriage and barely squeak by making an heir. 

Even despite how loving his uncle had been, he hadn’t quite brought up his Preferences, and since becoming Crowned Prince, he knew there’d be no use since he was expected to have an heir before he was even Fire Lord. 

Not even all the soothsayers in the Royal Palace could predict the shock Zuko recurved the morning the messenger hawk returned. 

Uncle Iroh had invited him for their morning tea, but brought out Oolong instead of Jasmine. Zuko knew Iroh only brought out Zuko’s favorite for times of discomfort. 

“I have news on behalf of your betrothal.” Iroh began, taking his time to breathe in the aromatics of his tea. 

“Yes, Uncle?” Zuko asked, clenching his robe beneath the table, trying to hide his agitation but his tone conveyed it too easily. 

“I have found a suitable and constructive match.” He said, taking a small sip before putting his cup down. 

Zuko took a heavy sip of his oolong, trying hard to focus on its floral tones. 

“The Chieftain of the Northern Watertribe has offered his eldest son’s hand in marriage.” Iroh stated, keeping his voice as calm as neutral jing. 

Zuko couldn’t help as the oolong expelled out of his nose and into his lap in shock. 

“The prince? Of the Watertribe?” He asked incredulously. “Does he not have a daughter?” 

“Oh Prince Zuko… do not let shock ruin a perfect oolong.” His uncle chuckled, sitting back as his eyes wandered over his now soiled robes. “His daughter is already betrothed, to get this, the Avatar! A young air nomad who has been studying under their finest master! Prince Zuko you cannot expect me to go against the Avatar, can you?” 

Zuko found himself almost throwing up every last meal he had eaten in the month out of shock. An avatar? A line that had disappeared over a hundred years ago? Zuko would be marrying a prince? He’d be marrying a Water Tribesmen? 

The prince did not consider himself feint of heart but this information almost made him want to explode. 

“Zuko, you cannot imagine my joy at hearing the Avatar has returned, an air nomad no less! I have heard stories of their wisdoms and senses of humor!” Iroh continued. “When the time comes, I have also offered you as the Avatar’s fire bending master when the time comes.” 

Zuko stood up briskly, knocking his tea over. 

“The oolong!” 

In a fit of rage, he kicked his tea cup across the gardens. 

“I don’t want to be the Avatar’s master! I don’t want to go to the Watertribe!” He yelled, throwing his hands to his eyes in frustration. “I don’t want to drink oolong right now!” 

“Prince Zuko, it is for world peace!” Iroh insisted, his tone pressing if only to get through to Zuko, but it had no anger. “And that oolong has never disappointed you, don’t take your anger out on it.” 

“Isn’t that the stupid Avatar’s job?” Zuko snapped. “And fine! Drink the tea! I’m going to my chamber!”

In a rush of anger, the Crown Prince left the gardens, kicking the tes cup across the grounds in a ball of fire. 

Hurriedly, the servants who had been sent away from the garden had found Zuko after the flaming tea cup had soared through one of the windows. 

“Prince Zuko do you need a change of robes?” One asked, voice fluttering in worry. 

Zuko’s gaze shot to her, making her lurch back, brown eyes blown wide in fear.

He clenched in fist and his jaw to center himself, his toes curling in his pointed shoes. He was no his father, he was not Azula, he was his own man, he was taught better, he was his uncle’s successor. He must be better. 

“Yes, please send my valet to my chambers immediately.” He said, releasing his fist and clenched jaw. 

The woman bowed, before scurrying off. 

As he tried to remain composure, his robes rubbed him in the worst ways, he never liked getting wet and now he was most likely marrying a damn water bender. 

If he was the Chieftain's eldest, wouldn’t he run the tribe? Was there not a steady line of succession? Was Zuko robbing some poor man of his rightful honor and position?

If he was going to marry someone from the water tribe, he decided to at least learn as much as he could about their culture from the royal library first. 

Though most of the scrolls contained propaganda of how they were “Icy Savages”, he knew if he dug deeper he could find traditional scrolls about their culture. 

Almost immediately as he arrived in his chambers, his valet was there with a new set of robes. 

“Prince Zuko,” His valet bowed. “Are you ready to change now?” 

“Yes, Nizee. That would be wonderful.” He breathed, a little exhausted already. 

Clean clothes, there was nothing like the feeling of clean clothes. 

Nizee, the prince’s valet, made quick work. Even though it was only the outer layer of Zuko’s robes that had been affected, he insisted on a complete change for the prince. 

After he was dressed, Zuko nodded in a thank you to his valet and dismissed him to sit in silence. 

In the emptiness of his room, Zuko found no peace. All he could think of was his uncle agreeing to marry him off to a man, and how his uncle figured out that Zuko would be okay with it. 

Was it that obvious? He at least tried to be interested in the noble daughters that were paraded through. 

But then again, his uncle knew Zuko better than Zuko perhaps would ever know himself. 

He flopped backwards like he did as a child before rolling onto his stomach to yell into a feathered pillow. 

Sure, he was 20, it was time he married, but it had only been a few years since the war ended. Couldn’t uncle wait just a little longer? Zuko still didn’t know all the pleasantries of high tea rituals. 

He was going to die. He was going to jump off the ship as soon as they landed in the North Pole and he was going to let whatever hideous snow monsters that lived up there take him. 

How would the public react? He couldn’t name anyone in the bloodline who was gay, let alone married a man. Iroh had repealed the laws that had made being gay a crime, something put into affect by Sozin himself. 

The people seemed happy about that, it wasn’t alien, the Earth Kingdom had allowed gay marriage since Avatar Kyosh. 

It just felt odd. He felt himself an exposed nerve, letting every see his deepest darkest secret, something not even Azula had been able to pry out of him in her insane little mind games. 

Azula. 

Would she catch wind of it? All the way in her little prison cell. 

He found himself glad his father was dead. Zuko was happy about his father’s death often, the man who had lost an Agni Kai for the throne in front of the nation. 

With a sigh he rolled onto his back. Azula wasn’t there, Ozai wasn’t there, the public was ready, what was keeping him so afraid? 

His thoughts scattered as a knock rung on his chamber door. 

“Zuko?” His uncle’s voice called softly. 

“Yes, Uncle?” Zuko asked, feeling like that lonely boy on his ship again. 

His uncle stepped through, waving the servants and guards away wordlessly. 

“Oh, Prince Zuko,” he said. Once the title had been reinstated, Iroh couldn’t help but say it with pride to his nephew. “You are wearing such nice clothes to just wallow in your room.”

Zuko couldn’t help but smile. 

His uncle sat next to him with a huff, the man had lost most of his excess weight and was the stature of a feared general again ever since regaining the title of Fire Lord. 

“I know arranged marriages are not the most ideal pick, but from our ambassadors in the north, they say the Prince is a spirited young man, the absolute best the Water Tribe can offer.” Iroh said, putting his hand on Zuko’s back. 

Zuko instinctively touched his scar, covering it like it could change anything. 

“Am I the best the Fire Nation has to offer?” He asked softly. 

His uncle stared at him, his eyes softened and tender, heartbroken. He hugged him closer with the newfound strength.

“My dear nephew, you are the best the Fire Nation has ever had to offer.” He assured. “I have never been more sure in anything, you are our future and I could not be more proud.” 

Zuko’s voice was going to fail him, he knew it before he spoke. 

“Thank you, Uncle.” He said, lips pursed in nothing more than to keep himself even. 

A moment passed. 

“How did you know?” Zuko asked, letting his uncle fill in the blank. 

Iroh guffawed. 

“My dear nephew, I have met people who have walked every possible path and I’m able to recognize those who walk specific paths.” He said, patting his shoulder before standing up. “And you are not exactly a good actor, those poor girls go home in tears because you don’t smile at them. Do you know how many nobles I bring to tea just so I don’t have to feel bad about my nephew ignoring their daughter?”

Zuko couldn’t help a small chuckle. Iroh beamed at making him laugh. 

“Now that I have made my favorite nephew smile, I can tell you in good conscious that we leave for the Northern Watertribe in a months time.” 

Zuko clenched his fists in his robe again. 

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prince Zuko… that is Prince Sokka, with the white hair. It is said to be a gift from the moon spirit herself!” His uncle said, nudging his side. 
> 
> A knowing grin spread over the old man’s face as he watched Zuko’s eyes fixed on the prince, his mouthparted just a tad. 
> 
> Zuko shook his head, eyes locked onto the ground again, a pink flush rising over his cheeks. The white hair was so delicate but everything else about him was powerful, his stature and face said he was strong and steady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, appearing once a week to drop a mediocre chapter: my work here is done

Zuko gripped his parka as they arrived at the North Pole, his knuckles were white as snow. 

“Prince Zuko…” his uncle said, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Welcome to the North Pole.” 

He can’t help but sigh, accepting his fate. The waterbenders were helping their boat along, they had escorted them off the ship and into a small water tribe vessel for the last part of their journey. 

The North Pole was indeed glorious, with wide walls of ice and people already awaiting their arrival. 

Only a few of their guards could be on their small boat with them, the rest of the space occupied by boxes and boxes of tea. Uncle had insisted that that be his wedding offering to the tribe. 

“Calm… calm…” his uncle reminded, smiling and waving to the people waiting for them. 

It was odd, just a few years ago they would’ve tried to drown them, but now they eagerly awaited them, like they were heroes. Zuko couldn’t help the guilty churn in his stomach. 

As they passed through the outermost gate, made of ice and bearing the Watertribe symbol, there was a full welcome party, the chieftain there waiting with his councilmen behind him. 

Zuko’s eyes frantically scanned the crowd, looking for who was his meant to be husband, his betrothed. Every face looked so handsome, but he only flushed in return, avoiding the cheers from the attractive tribesmen. He couldn’t have eyes for every Watertribe man who caught his fancy, he was going to be a married man. 

Then his eyes locked onto the man, maybe just a year or so younger than him, with hair as white as the snow surrounding them. He dressed in a shade of royal blue, his hair pulled back into a warrior’s wolf tail, but that was no warrior, he had to be a prince. 

Beside him was a fierce looking girl, eyes sharp as a blade, lips pressed firmly together. Her eyes spoke volumes of venom and hatred, directed specifically at Zuko. 

“Prince Zuko… that is Prince Sokka, with the white hair. It is said to be a gift from the moon spirit herself!” His uncle said, nudging his side. 

A knowing grin spread over the old man’s face as he watched Zuko’s eyes fixed on the prince, his mouthparted just a tad. 

Zuko shook his head, eyes locked onto the ground again, a pink flush rising over his cheeks. The white hair was so delicate but everything else about him was powerful, his stature and face said he was strong and steady. 

As the boat docked, the crowd gave a rousing cheer. Zuko let his uncle step off first, Chieftain Hakoda meeting him at the edge. 

They bowed to each other, before meeting in a firm but friendly handshake. 

Zuko followed down the plank, bowing to the man before getting a bow in return. All the literature he read could not have prepared him, he knew it was biased, that it said they were all savages in the frosty tundra, but this city of ice and people of mirth and joy couldn’t compare to even the most accurate of inaccuracies. 

“Welcome, Prince Zuko.” Hakoda said, giving him a polite smile, “your presence is most important. Tonight we feast in you and my son’s honor.”

Zuko gave a smile in return. 

“But first, it is my honor to introduce you to my children.” He waves forward the fierce looking girl, and the white haired man. “This is my daughter, Katara. She is our most ferocious warrior and kindest healer, a true prodigy and heart of our nation.” 

Katara, the girl, begrudgingly bowed before giving him a glare. Zuko could only return the bow, curling in on himself at the glare. 

“And of course, the reason for our visit. My son, Sokka, my greatest gift and proof of the Spirits’ favor.” He happily declared, bringing his son further. 

“Welcome.” The prince said, bowing before him. 

Zuko couldn’t help but stare, wide eyed and cheeks pink. His uncle had to nudge him to shake him of his awe. 

“T-Th-Thank you.” Zuko stammered, going into his bow. 

His mind almost, almost, glossed over the fact that the Chieftain hadn’t given Sokka any titles or honors like he had his daughter. Was he not a warrior?

“Our servants will show you to your lodging, I hope it’s comfortable.” Sokka said, stepping back from Zuko, eyes scanning over him. 

Zuko’s heart stopped for a moment as he watched Sokka’s blue eyes survey him. For a moment, the man made him forget who he was, what he was. 

This man, blessed and touched by the Moon Spirit, how could he ever think Zuko was beautiful in return?

“Thank you, I’m sure we will.” Zuko finally made out, still staring at the young man. 

“It will give you time to prepare for our feast tonight.” He said. 

Zuko smiled, scratching his neck, his blush subsiding. 

“That’d be nice… Being on a boat for a month doesn’t make you… smell great…” he wanted to smack himself. 

Sokka couldn’t help the smile across his lips. 

“Well… we _are_ the Watertribe, we should be able to get you a bath… but from here you smell fine.” Sokka said with a small smile before regaining his Royal posture as the nation was still watching. 

Hakoda and Iroh’s gazes met, then went back to their respective princes. 

“Ahem,” Hakoda interrupted. “Your uncle and I will be in meetings before the banquet. Prince Zuko, Joko will help you to where you’ll be staying.”

Sokka pulled back, resuming the noble posture he had before. 

A broad tribesman bowed before Zuko, he assumed that was Joko. Zuko didn’t even have time to say goodbye to his newly betrothed before he was whisked away by guards and servants. 

He did manage to see the girl, Katara, grabbing her brother by his ear. 

“What are you doing?!” She snapped. 

“What?! I’m supposed to marry the guy? Whadda want from me?” Sokka replied in the same hurried whisper. 

“He’s a firebender!” 

“You think I don’t know that?!”

Zuko’s heart sunk in his chest as he followed the valet. Of course they both despised him, how couldn’t they. It was an arranged marriage. 

He could only imagine Sokka must’ve felt like a bride marrying a platypus bear. Zuko was just a monster, that’s all they’d ever see him as. 

Even as he rode the Gondola through the gorgeous city, he couldn’t even try to smile back at the waving people. There weren’t many more who smiled at him once he got into the heart of the city, it seemed the welcome had already worn off. 

He couldn’t help but dread the banquet, especially knowing now the disdain his betrothed has for him. 

To think for a second anyone would ever want him- 

He had to control himself, his fists balled so tight they steamed in the cold air. 

He couldn’t firebend in a block of ice, it’d only prove how savage and unhinged the element really was- how his people had been to them. 

Joko led him to a respectable and lavishly decorated igloo, with pelts of animals Zuko had never even heard of. 

“We’ll have a bath ready in an hour.” The man said gruffly, dropping his bags near the bed. 

“Thank-“ 

Before he could finish, the man had left. 

“...you.”

Zuko looked back at the bed before throwing himself on it. 

It was going to be a very, very long two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thank you all so much for the warm welcome on the first chapter!!! I’m totally open for notes and comments!! 
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their mother though, it seemed like Sokka couldn’t go anywhere without being escorted by at least three guards and a handmaiden. 
> 
> This was his chance, this was his opportunity to show he would do anything for the tribe, that he wasn’t some fragile being so easily broken. He was going to marry the Fire Prince, he was going to show he was a fearless warrior, that he could hold flame and not get burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m ruining my sleep schedule for this. Be grateful plz I’m suffering.

Sokka honestly did not know what to make of his newly betrothed. 

The first thing he noticed about him was that he was absolutely stunning. He was long, lean, regal.

He must’ve been a firebender, he was the Crowned Prince afterall, but what tipped Sokka off was the thin little parka he and the Fire Lord wore. Sokka would only put someone in a parka that flimsy if he wanted them to freeze to death. 

The idea of him being a firebender still didn’t sit right, not yet. He had had two months to settle with it, chew the idea and swallow but he still felt his arms feel weak at the thought. 

Katara hadn’t accepted it at all, she still wasn’t speaking to their father. She was completely incredulous, demanding that Sokka should be more upset as well. 

Even if Katara wasn’t with the Aang, Hakoda wouldn’t have offered her hand anyway. Hakoda had raised Sokka to be the diplomat, to take one for the team, to be the docile one while Katara was allowed to live out her wildest dreams. 

Sokka couldn’t help but sigh. He watched as his servants fussed over getting him ready, braiding his snowy hair around the crown of his head before pulling it back into his traditional wolf tail. 

Sometimes he didn’t know if he was supposed to be thankful for the Spirit’s touch, or if it was a burden. 

Growing up watching the council members’ children play and fight, train to become warriors and more fit Chieftains than he’d ever be. Even Katara, his younger sister, was allowed to run wild. 

Ever since his mother’s passing, Sokka was held so close he almost was suffocated by it. It wasn’t any blame on his father, he understood how scary it was for Sokka as a baby, how lucky he really was. He remembered being able to play with Katara, even if it was just her they’d still scrap like polar bear dog pups. 

After their mother though, it seemed like Sokka couldn’t go anywhere without being escorted by at least three guards and a handmaiden. 

This was his chance, this was his opportunity to show he would do anything for the tribe, that he wasn’t some fragile being so easily broken. He was going to marry the Fire Prince, he was going to show he was a fearless warrior, that he could hold flame and not get burned. 

The burn. 

The burn was the second thing he noticed, his eyes flicked over it once and he remembered the story spread through the land about it. 

Apparently his father gave it to him, then banished him. As the story went, after the young prince was healed, his uncle challenged the former Fire Lord for the prince’s honor and the throne. 

When Sokka looked at the scar, he saw the domino that fell, what led to the end of the hundred year war. He had to restrain himself from reaching out in touching it right there. 

He was expecting something different, almost terrified at the idea, which he knew was shallow, but he was going to marry him after all, wasn’t Sokka allowed a handsome arranged marriage husband? It wasn’t like they were gonna love each other, the least he could ask for was someone nice to look at. 

And boy was he nice to look at. Katara had been yelling at him all day that he absolutely should not find him attractive, that he was ugly and horrible. 

Sokka did _not_ agree. Ever since he had the partial, fleeting meeting with him he couldn’t stop thinking about that stupid jerkbender and his jerkbender face, how his silken black hair flowed over his shoulders while some was pulled into a bun, a crown holding it together. 

He even made Sokka laugh!

Well that wasn’t exactly hard, and maybe the guy didn’t even intend to but, he still made him laugh. 

“I think it’s time for the feast!” Kamo said cheerfully, she was Sokka’s favorite. Even as a kid she snuck him extra meat, looked the other way when he picked up his father’s weapons, and covered for him when he got caught. “Don’t be nervous, Sokka.”

The handmaiden pulled away, finished with his hair. He knew he looked nice, but it still wasn’t fit for a warrior. 

As he made his way from his home to the banquet, his heart raced in his ears. What if he was just really really trying to like him? What if he looked at him again, and he was ugly? Or what if- 

He had to be serious, he had to focus. He stuck his chin out, crossed his arms inside his parka, this was his time to be a warrior, bravery in the face of the unknown. 

“Prince Sokka!” His father called his name. 

The people of the banquet cheered. 

Katara wasn’t there to help him, she had gone early, he could see her at the table, sitting across the prince, a spot open for Sokka. He could already feel Katara’s wrath from here. 

Beside her, sat Aang, already talking the fire prince’s ear off, even leaning over her a bit in excitement. 

Quickly, everyone rose from their seated position. His father’s hand clapped on his back, his eyes flashing to him in that worried, over protective look Sokka knew too well. 

“You’ll do well.” He whispered to his son before giving him a small nudge to the side. “I’m so proud.”

The warrior’s facade was gone, as it suddenly became clear. This was for his nation, for his people, but most importantly, his dad was letting him go, and he was proud of him. 

With a firm step, he walked to where he was to sit by his newly betrothed. Well, not quite yet, Sokka had to make a stupid necklace and Hakoda had to announce it at the banquet. 

The prince stared at him, with that wide eyed, seal turtle being flipped on its back gaze. 

Sokka took the initiative to bow, maybe he needed to be reminded. 

The prince looked like he had been burned by the midnight sun once he realized he had forgotten, then bowed almost clumsily. 

Once Sokka had arrived, there was a table just for them, with no one close enough to hear if they talked softly. 

Sokka could tell the prince had taken his spot next to him when his left side had become increasingly warm, like he was laying next to a hearth. 

Nervously, he looked at the source of the heat. 

“Uh…” The prince trailed. 

He had cleaned up, rather nicely too. He smelled like spices Sokka had never dreamed of, but if he could place it, it’d be close to cinnamon. His hair shone in the moonlight, his gold eyes reflecting back at him. 

“Hi… Zuko here…” Zuko said, giving a small wave. “And-and you are?”

Sokka could only blink at him. 

“You’re Sokka, I know you’re Sokka I’m just-“ Zuko looked down at his plate, gripping his hands into fists. 

Sokka flinched away just in case, he knew exactly what firebenders were capable of. 

“Oh-“ The prince started, realizing how he’d made Sokka flinch. “I’m just… new at this…” 

That made Sokka grin. 

“What, Fire Nation? Being closed off? Never.” Sokka said. “But uh… I maaay have some tips and tricks, y’know, being the Chieftain’s son I’ve had a few ladies walk my way.”

Zuko’s face turned even redder, his eyes not leaving his plate. 

“Guys too! Guys too! Just uh, yeah.” 

Zuko looked over at him at that, his scowl softened. 

“Oh… guess that makes me feel less guilty.” He said, reaching for a piece of bread. 

“Why’s that?” Sokka inquired. “You think my dad would agree to it if I didn’t? Trust me, awkward talk because it was basically saying ‘Sokka I know who you sneak in.’ But you know, it’s all good. For the sake of clarity and stuff.”

Zuko chuckled at that. 

“How do you sneak anywhere in this place?” Zuko asked, raising his eyebrow as he took a bite of the bread. 

“Oh you’d be surprised. I’ll have to show you sometime.” He said, looking at him from the corner of his eye before getting to his favorite part of the meal, meat. 

Zuko looked back at him, maybe he was just a purple pentapus, he just needed coaxing. 

“Well, I don’t think two princes, two _betrothed_ princes, need to be sneaking around.” Zuko said. 

His voice was dropped low, it pierced Sokka like his natural heat did. Okay maybe his dad knew a thing or two, maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad! He was hot, like, literally and figuratively, he seemed nice enough, and definitely into Sokka. 

All those pleasant thoughts faded when he considered every real detail. He’d have to move away from his tribe, maybe he’d been somestupid trophy for him to tote around, maybe he’d be a freak there. 

Sokka swallowed those thoughts down as he looked over at Zuko again, staring at him unabashed as he studied him at a close range. 

“Oh you’d be surprised, Watertribe tradition is very strict, if you’re with me after sundown, it’s goodbye to your toes.” He said, looking at his meal, trying to play disinterested so Zuko would believe him. 

He immediately turned pale, the warmth from him even hotter, like his whole body burned in embarrassment mouth pressed shut. 

“Really?!” He asked, voice barely there. 

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAKODA IS A GOOD DAD HE HUST WORRIES ABOUT SOKKA 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!! 
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amongst his stewing in his angst, he was startled by the sound of a loud clang at his window. 
> 
> With his albino pelt still in hand, he lifted his head to see a large boomerang hooked on the edge. 
> 
> Zuko shot to his feet, running to the window to see what was the matter of it, only to see the strangest thing. Prince Sokka scaling his wall, already halfway up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst! And! Fluff! Zuko being dumb!

That particular time of the year, it was more night than day, only about five hours of the day were spent with the sun up, the rest was in icy darkness. 

Zuko knew his bending was stronger in the day, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask where he could practice, it just felt wrong. 

If he had the choice, all he would do that moment was practice. It gave him something to do, something to strive towards, kept his mind, body and spirit sound. 

Ever since his uncle had taken him to the Sun Warrior’s on the summer solstice of his 18th year, Zuko’s idea of fire had changed. 

It was a life force, just as the moon ruled the tides, the ocean and the night, the sun was the master of making crops plentiful, skin warm and the horizon bright. 

Zuko wasn’t allowed out of his room as much as he liked anyways, wasn’t allowed to move about as he pleased. Uncle had said it was because the city was vast and unknown, but Zuko knew it was because the Watertribe still saw him as an agent of chaos. 

He’d only seen Sokka once since the banquet. It was in passing as the engagement gifts were traded. 

Uncle Iroh had brought three chests of Zuko’s favorite Oolong tea, harvested from the mountain tops of the Earth Kingdom while Hakoda offered furs and pelts, one of an albino wolf. 

Zuko found himself currently clutching the albino wolf pelt, stroking its soft fur. 

“As prince of the Fire Nation, I promise you safety, warmth and… and…” Zuko groaned. “Safety, warmth… Agni’s grace?” 

He flopped back on the bed, looking at the wolf mounted on the wall. 

“Do you think he knows what Agni is?” He asked the dead creature. “Like… Why are wedding vows so hard?! Why do they care?!”

He stood up from his bed, looking out of his window, still clutching the wolf fur. The moon was high in the sky, it must’ve been past midnight at this stage. 

“Sokka… prince of the Northern Watertribe… I promise… I- I promise- UGH!”

He wanted to throw the damn pelt out of the window, why did the tribe even care? They all knew it was to ease tension and build bonds so why did they care so much about stupid vows?! 

He fell back into his bed again, more of a nest that anything else. 

It wasn’t like the beds they had in the royal palace, it was much more cozy, softer, built to be shared. 

He rolled onto his side, pulling the pelt over him with the other furs. He remembered the breathing technique Uncle taught him long ago when they were still searching the icy wastes for the Avatar. 

Maybe Zuko wasn’t right for this. If he couldn’t even come up with some fancy words about marriage, how the hell was he gonna take care of him and keep those promises? Sokka would be a stranger in a strange land, he would be relinquishing his title for Zuko, who he still hadn’t been alone with while Zuko gave up nothing! 

Zuko had no idea how to introduce the Fire Nation to someone from the Earth Kingdom, let alone the North Pole! 

The people of his country were strong willed, driven, passionate and willing to whatever it took to get what they wanted. The days were steady, even in the winter the nights weren’t long and it barely even frosted. 

Above all that, Zuko knew he himself was going to be a challenge. Growing up with a father like he did, a sister like his, a regime that taught endless propaganda was hard enough to unlearn but his personality was set in stone. 

Zuko couldn’t name a quality he liked about himself, not a single thing. Even if he tried, then came a million other voices intruding and banging like badgermoles to tell him otherwise. 

Amongst his stewing in his angst, he was startled by the sound of a loud clang at his window. 

With his albino pelt still in hand, he lifted his head to see a large boomerang hooked on the edge. 

Zuko shot to his feet, running to the window to see what was the matter of it, only to see the strangest thing. Prince Sokka scaling his wall, already halfway up. 

So stunned, he almost forgot to reach his hand up to pull the prince in. 

With much heft, Zuko pulled him in, which only left Sokka on top of him as they toppled to the ground. 

“Heya,” Sokka said, smiling wide. 

Zuko felt his whole face turn crimson. 

“I’m breaking you out of here, c’mon!” Sokka insisted, getting up off of Zuko like they didn’t just get an inch away from each other’s lips. 

Zuko blinked at him, this was not the reserved, upstanding prince he had sat next to at the banquet. He knew the prince had to have some humor about him, but this was completely new. 

“But… it’s late, and I’m not in my parka.” Zuko was able to make out. 

Sokka pouted, his bottom lip sticking out. 

“Awee, little fire bender, scared of scary icy ice.” He said in a mocking, singsong tone. “Your uncle’s been running around in his fancy robe all week, you’re just being a baby.”

No one had ever talked to him like this. Zuko couldn’t help but that he was a little flabbergasted. 

Well. 

There was no way he was gonna let Sokka be right. 

He scrambled to his feet, grabbing his thick tunic off the wall and putting it over his nightly dress. 

Back home Zuko slept shirtless, it was strange to be completely covered at night, it made him feel even more restricted in his dreams. 

Sokka tapped his foot impatiently as Zuko pulled his boots on, even making a big show of how long he waited by the time Zuko met him by the window. 

“Here, you go down first, I’ll follow.” Sokka said, giving him a small, reassuring smile. 

“Uh, thanks, buddy.” 

Spirits… did Zuko just call his betrothed ‘buddy’

To avoid the obvious answer, Zuko jumped down, grabbing onto the robe halfway and propelled down like his life depended on it. 

Why was he so bad at this again? 

Just as he thought he was done cringing at himself, Sokka joined him at the bottom. 

“You’re Welcome,” he said, walking along without making sure Zuko followed. “Buddy.”

Zuko smacked his forehead while Sokka wasn’t looking. 

Zuko followed Sokka in silence through the quiet, winter night, taking in the view of the carefully constructed buildings, with the most intricate and delicate details, all from careful and skilled waterbending. 

Sokka walked freely now, his arms swaying by his sides, taking in the view as much as Zuko was. 

Zuko tried his best not to stare at Sokka, but every now and again, Sokka would turn around, checking his was still there and met Zuko’s eye line with a wink. 

“C’mon, we’re almost there.” Sokka insisted. 

“Where are you taking me?” He asked, sounding more demanding and whiny than he wanted. 

“Jeez, relax. Don’t worry.” Sokka said with a shrug. 

As they crossed a long, broad bridge, Sokka came to a halt. Zuko hadn’t realized he was walking so close behind him until he bumped into him. 

“Is this it?” He asked, stepping back. 

Sokka leaned against the railing, nodding. 

“Yup.” 

Zuko mimicked his stance, looking out in front of him. From the bridge, you could see almost everything. From the empty stretches of ice for waterbending lessons, to the warm glow of fires inside every home. 

“This is where my dad asked my mom to marry her.” Sokka said. 

Zuko looked over at him, but Sokka’s eyes were still facing forward. 

“It’s… very beautiful.” Zuko said. 

Zuko knew he should’ve added something, a compliment maybe. 

“You uh, I didn’t know you could scale a wall, or anything like that.” Zuko said, stealing a glance. 

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Sokka said, almost offended. 

“Well… it’s just… you just… don’t seem-“

“Don’t seem what? Like I could do anything? Protect myself? Have fun?!” Sokka said, getting more worked up. 

“I just didn’t think you’d want to.” He said. “When your father talked about you he never mentioned anything about warrior training and I thought it just wasn’t anything you were interested in.”

Sokka took a deep breath, then went back to leaning on the bridge, his hands dangling over to create shadows on the water beneath. 

“It’s all I’ve ever been interested in.” He admitted. “Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be just like my dad, I wanted to be this strong, fierce warrior that everyone respected but… everyone thinks I’m too delicate, like I could break if I even pick up a sword.”

“I never wanted to be anything like my father…” Zuko trailed, “if anything, for as long as I could remember I wanted to be like my uncle, as wise and as at peace he is.”

Sokka flipped himself, leaning his back against the bridge, he looked over Zuko with careful consideration. 

“If it means anything, I don’t think you’re delicate.” Zuko said, blushing as Sokka continued to stare. “Because there’s no way anyone could just possibly have a boomerang and randomly climb a wall like you did.”

Sokka shrugged, playing it off like it was nothing. 

“Eh, what can I say. When you’re a smooth talker like I am, nobody can say no when you ask for a few weapons.” Sokka said. 

“You’re also the prince.” Zuko reminded. 

“Heh! Hah! Well… I guess that helps too…” Sokka said, more defeated. 

Zuko couldn’t help a small chuckle. 

“Well… if you’re ever interested in sparring, I’ve always favored the dual swords over anything else. Maybe you’d wanna try your hand, you with your little boomerang, me with my swords.” He said, wry smile creeping up. 

“I’ll have you know that I am skilled in the way of Watertribe weapons! The boomerang is just a reliable tool!” Sokka said, getting wound up again. 

“Yeah? Then you should be good at hand to hand combat, with something so small as that.” Zuko pressed, watching Sokka get redder and redder. 

“I am!” 

Zuko smiled, pushing off the guard railing, stepping closer. 

“Wanna prove it?” He asked, stopping only when his boots met Sokka’s. 

Sokka’s eyes lit up, scanning across the terrain, a smile rising on his lips before it all fell. Sokka stepped to the side, looking back over the water with his back to Zuko. 

“What’s wrong?” Zuko asked, wanting to reach out, and console him 

“It’s just… I don’t know why I brought you here.” Sokka said. 

“But… you said your father proposed to your mother here?” Zuko asked, opting to stand next to him. 

“Exactly. That’s the problem.” Sokka said, turning away from Zuko. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. What did Zuko do?! 

He thought he was doing alright for once! 

“Zuko… My mother died, during the last attack the Fire Nation ever launched here.” Sokka said, tone blunt and unforgiving. 

Zuko’s eye widened. 

That would explain everything. Especially the princess, Katara. 

“I want you to know that. That this is harder for me, for my people, then you will ever understand.” He continued. “You cannot imagine what we’ve been through.”

Zuko stared, unable to find the words. 

Sokka’s eyes were red, his jaw clenched. 

Why did he bring him here? Why was he so friendly before? 

“You’re right. I can’t.” Zuko said, turning away from him. 

Sokka turned to him again, grabbing Zuko by the arm and urging him to look at him. 

“But I want you to know that I am doing this for my people, I am doing this so the Fire Nation never lays a hand on one of my kin again. Do you understand me?” Sokka said, eyes watering over now. “I will always put my people first.” 

Zuko nodded. 

“I understand…”

Sokka let him go, turning his back to Zuko for what felt like forever. 

He couldn’t love Zuko. He’d never love him, no matter what reparations were made, no matter what show of good will this was supposed to be. 

“You’re doing what every good warrior would do.” Zuko assured. 

As fast as lightning struck, Sokka spun on his heels and grabbed Zuko’s collar, pulling him into a kiss. 

The kiss felt like lightning passing through Zuko, completely out of his control and he was simply a vessel, allowing it to flow. 

But, sadly. It was over. 

“I have to go…” Sokka said. “Goodnight, Zuko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh you guys are literal angels and mean the world to me with your comments I feel so much love!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!! 
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Zuko!” A cheery, booming voice called. “Prince Zuko! Prince Zuko, over here!”
> 
> Luckily the voice snapped him out of his daze before he fell off a sidewalk into pure freezing water. 
> 
> Zuko looked around the source of the voice. 
> 
> Instead, he felt a gust of wind, almost knocking him onto his back before the avatar himself was in front of him, hugging a staff. 
> 
> “Prince Zuko!” He said, before bowing. “I’m Aang! I’m the Avatar and you’re supposed to be my firebendering master… well… eventually, I’m still working on water!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m up late again but I’m proud of this chapter y’all.

Zuko spent the rest of his night brooding over the kiss. It felt permanently tattooed on his lips and his mind. 

He spent the next morning, the next day and the day after that thinking about it. 

He hadn’t seen Sokka, but damn it if he was going to be stuck in his stupid ice room for the rest of the visit until the marriage. 

Zuko carried the pelt of the white wolf carefully, there was what Zuko assumed was the Water Tribe equivalent of a tailor nearby and he decided that the pelt could be something he was able to wear. 

The people were almost warming up to him, almost. A few _didn’t_ glare but it wasn’t too bad. 

The two things that bothered Zuko the most was being without his uncle, and the night on the bridge with Sokka. 

Zuko couldn’t even begin to understand the grace and forgiveness Sokka was giving him, it was something Zuko barely found himself deserving of. 

“Prince Zuko!” A cheery, booming voice called. “Prince Zuko! Prince Zuko, over here!”

Luckily the voice snapped him out of his daze before he fell off a sidewalk into pure freezing water. 

Zuko looked around the source of the voice. 

Instead, he felt a gust of wind, almost knocking him onto his back before the avatar himself was in front of him, hugging a staff. 

“Prince Zuko!” He said, before bowing. “I’m Aang! I’m the Avatar and you’re supposed to be my firebendering master… well… eventually, I’m still working on water!”

Zuko looked him up and down, he was far too cheerful. 

“I assumed…” he said. 

Zuko began walking again, turning the corner instead of plunging into the water like he would have. 

“I wanted to say hi at the dinner but you and Sokka seemed busy. Also Katara told me not to, she also told me not to talk to you in general but I believe that we can be friends.” Aang continued, walking briskly next to him. 

Zuko just shot him a glare. 

“She really hates me, huh?” Zuko asked, looking back at his feet, carefully where he stepped now. 

Aang paused for a moment, thinking on what to say but Zuko didn’t wait for him. 

Another gust of wind and the Avatar was back by his side again. 

“I think she’s holding you accountable for something you didn’t do.” He said softly. 

The airbender was a bit shorter than Zuko, his face still had baby fat clinging to it, but his eyes were wise like Uncle’s. 

“Maybe you’re right…” he trailed, pulling the wolf cloak closer. 

A silence bubbled up between them, he could see the unease in the little Avatar’s eyes, he must’ve not been used to silence. Odd for a monk. 

“So where are you heading?” Aang asked, tone cheerful as ever. 

“The tailors, but I don’t know. I think the guard wanted me to get lost out here.” Zuko said. 

Aang let out a joyful laugh, so spirited it felt like a warm gust of air in the middle of the tundra. 

“He shouldn’t! That would completely ruin Sokka’s plan to see you again tonight-“ 

Aang threw his hands over his mouth. Obviously he wasn’t supposed to say that. 

“Oh?” Zuko asked, raising his eyebrow. “I’ll at least try to act surprised when Sokka visits…”

Aang gave a sheepish smile. 

_“PLEASE DON’T TELL SOKKA!”_ Aang cried, grabbing at the edge of Zuko’s robes and clutching him like a child holding onto a parent. “He’ll be so mad! And Katara is gonna be so mad that I talked to you!”

Zuko couldn’t help but be amused. 

“Oh… I don’t know,” he feigned, leading the kid on. “I’m not supposed to keep secrets from my betrothed.”

Aang held him tighter. 

“Zuko!” He yelled in disbelief. 

Okay, it really wasn’t funny anymore. 

“Alright, alright, Jeez!” Zuko said, swatting at him with his free arm. “Sokka probably heard your wailing already. But if he somehow didn’t, I won’t tell him.”

The clutching changed to a hug. 

Zuko didn’t fight it, it was the same happy feeling of the airbender’s laughter. 

“Thank you!” He said, pulling away. “I need to leave, I’ll say something stupid again. The tailor’s is three rows to your left and the second building, you’ll see dead animals everywhere.”

He waved to Zuko before flicking his glider, and taking off as quickly as he came. 

The trip inside the tailor was uneventful, the tailor explained it’d be the optimal lining for his cloak, so Zuko took his advice, handing over his cloak before preparing for the slightly brisk walk back. 

He was careful not to let his breath of fire show, even if the moon was rising and the breeze turned harsh, it felt disrespectful, like he was flagrantly taunting something that had tormented these people for a century. 

Once back to his room, he felt empty without being able to hold the wolf pelt, it had brought him some comfort, like as if Sokka could feel it if he held it long enough. 

It was so boring, being all alone. All he had to do was think about his place in the universe. 

He found himself slightly missing Aang already, at least it was someone to talk to instead of being isolated in his room. 

Was this how Sokka would feel once they returned to the fire nation? 

Except he’d be completely alone, even Zuko had Uncle but Sokka wouldn’t have anyone that wasn’t half a world away. 

He read about Air Nomads having sky bisons, maybe Aang could use it to visit Sokka sometime, they seemed like friends. And he’d have to come down eventually to learn firebending from Zuko eventually, maybe if the princess could stomach it, she could see her brother during that time too. 

Sometimes Zuko wished Azula wasn’t so fucking crazy. 

All his life she had lied to him, lied to herself and everyone around her until she just imploded on herself once Uncle took back his throne. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if she’d be the one marrying Sokka, that Zuko would be arraigned to some poor fire nation girl and Sokka would be trapped with someone like Azula. 

Even if she wasn’t insane, she still had that seed in her. It was the same seed that was planted in Zuko by their father, and his father, and his father before that, but Zuko refused to let it grow.

Azula didn’t just let the seed grow, she attended to it like it was her child, fed it every day with the blood of those she deemed unworthy or weak. 

Did she even know where he was? What he was doing?

She must’ve heard somehow, that hospital wasn’t a prison, it wasn’t like she wouldn’t hear anything. 

Once again, his thoughts were disrupted by the sound of a loud metal clattering. 

He picked his head up hopefully, finding Sokka’s boomerang was hooking on his windowsill. 

Zuko rushed over almost comically fast, like a lovestruck school girl waiting for her crush to pass by. 

Sokka’s wide blue eyes grew even wider seeing Zuko’s hand outstretched to him, a smile creeping up over his face. 

Zuko pulled him in, this time without pulling Sokka on top of him. 

The first thing Zuko noticed was Sokka’s hair was down. It brushed his jawline and parted at the middle of his head, a small braid still hung on the side. 

Zuko was staring again, Sokka just smiled back at him, pulling up the rope as he did so. 

“Your hair,” Zuko said, reaching out to touch it. 

Sokka pulled back, suddenly not smiling anymore. 

“What about it?!” He asked, time shrill and insecure. 

“Nothing!” Zuko snapped, pulling his hand back to his chest. “It just… looks nice.” 

Sokka softened, reaching out for his hand and putting it on his head. 

“Okay, since you like it you can touch it.” He said, leaning his head to the side so Zuko could get a better feel. 

Zuko froze for a moment like a cat deer frightened by a noise, then took the chance to feel the silkiness of his hair before the moment was gone. 

“It’s… it’s nice.” He said, pulling his hand away. “I- I already said that, I mean it feels nice.”

Sokka just smiled, shaking his head. 

“Yours looks a little rough.” Sokka said, “bet they don’t give you the nice soap.” 

Zuko instinctively wanted to cover his hair, why hadn’t he thought about his own hair?! Oh Agni, this was no way for a prince to look. 

Why was he so damn awkward around Sokka? Why couldn’t he get it right?! 

“It’s cool, I’m just teasing you, Serious Lord. Wait- sorry, Serious Prince, prince of not understanding when Sokka makes a joke.” Sokka said, trying and failing not to laugh at his own jokes. 

“Hair is very important in my culture.” Zuko retorted. 

“Well, sorry. Maybe I should take you to the hot spring spa sometime. All the girls will go crazy over your hair, it’s so long, and pretty, they’ll be dying to braid it.” Sokka said, taking a loose strand from Zuko’s shoulder and curling it around his finger. 

Zuko’s heart raced, his whole body heated at the gesture. 

“Or not! If you get too upset the whole place will melt with her jerkbending!” Sokka said, pulling his hand away. 

Zuko’s eyes widened. 

“No!” He said, voice cracking a little in embarrassment. “No that would be lovely!”

Sokka blinked at him for a moment, before a sly grin grew over his features. 

“You know, jerkbender, you are very interesting.” Sokka said, reaching out to stroke over the hair that flowed over his shoulder. 

Zuko couldn’t move, eyes locked on Sokka’s hand. 

“Has someone ever braided your hair?” Sokka asked, suddenly cheery and innocent. 

“No…”

“Let me do it!” He said, pulling him away from the window and onto his pile of pelts. 

“You know how to?” Zuko asked, not having much say in the matter before Sokka pulled him down onto the ground with surprising strength. 

“Of course! As kids, after… after mom, I was the only one Katara let braid her hair.” Sokka said. 

Zuko took in a sharp breath at the mention of their mother. 

“Is it okay if I take this out?” Sokka asked, tapping the crown holding Zuko’s top knot together. 

Zuko wordlessly pulled it from his hair and rested it on his lap. 

Sokka just hummed in acknowledgement as his fingers ran through Zuko’s hair. 

“You have… so. Much. Hair.” He said, still just brushing his hair with his fingers. 

“Oh… I guess that’s why we don’t braid hair in the fire nation that much.” Zuko said, rubbing his thighs to do something with his hands. 

“It’s alright, I’ll make it work, just leave it to me!” He said. 

Zuko almost yelped when Sokka pulled the first strand over another. 

“Sorry! Sorry, you’re tender headed, I guess.” Sokka said, amused. 

Zuko wanted to quip back that he wasn’t, but Sokka proved him wrong by pulling the next strand tight. 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, this is the bad part, gotta make sure it stays.” He said, taking a break from pulling to run a hand down his back. 

With a deep breath, all the flames of the candles grew higher, his skin almost sweltering as Sokka just laughed. 

“You’re fun.” 

Zuko twisted his head to look back at Sokka. 

“What? I might have to start over now!” Sokka cried. 

Zuko blinked at him, first taking in the sight of Sokka in his bedroom, second taking in the comment that Zuko was “fun.”

“I’ve never been told I’m fun.” He said, looking back at the wall in front of him again. 

Sokka just sighed, going back to his braiding. 

“You’re fun in your version of fun. This is fun, it’s fun to take care of you.”

Zuko felt a full body blush rise over him. 

“Thank you…”

Sokka rubbed his back again before continuing his braiding. 

“You’re welcome now ssh, talking makes me lose focus!” He insisted. 

Zuko felt… he felt held. 

They sat in silence, Zuko’s eyes closing like a comfortable cat sleeping in the sun, his posture slouching, he almost could sleep. 

Maybe he did drift asleep, maybe Sokka put him in a trance because before he knew it, Sokka was done. 

“There!” Sokka proclaimed, “get up! Look!” 

Sokka jumped up from behind him, pulling him to his feet by his hands and dragging him to the mirror on the other side of the small room. 

Zuko looked at himself in the mirror, hands stroking over the long braid that fell over his shoulder. 

He felt beautiful, even for a moment, before his eye met his scar, and he looked away. 

Almost as if he knew, Sokka’s fingertips touched the edge of Zuko’s scar. 

“I think it’s my best one yet.” Sokka said, trailing his fingers down the rest of Zuko’s face. 

Zuko turned away from the mirror, wanting to chase the gentle touch. 

“Sokka…”

“What? You don’t like it? I can take it out-“ Sokka reached for the braid but Zuko caught his hand. 

“No! Sokka-“ he said, “I… when you talk about your mother… I understand… I haven’t felt what you felt but I understand what happened… my mother, she left. I still don’t understand why or where she went and- when you talk about her it just reminds me.”

Sokka’s eyes met his, now red and threatening tears. 

“Turn around.” Sokka said softly. “Close your eyes too, I forgot to add the finishing touch.” 

Zuko didn’t understand why, but he did as he was told. 

He faced the mirror again, his eyes sliding shut. He took a deep breath, waiting for something, anything until he felt something soft against his neck. 

Zuko’s eyes shot open, but Sokka was already done. A pendant made of a shimmering blue stone with the Water Tribe symbol combined with the banner of the Fire Nation hung from a blue silk. 

“It’s a betrothal necklace. No betrothal is complete until one is made… I’ve been carving it ever since our night on the bridge.” Sokka said softly. 

Zuko gently touched the smooth stone, his thumb going over the carving. 

Zuko turned. 

“If you don’t like it- I can- I can make another one-“

Zuko didn’t let him finish, instead he pulled him into a kiss, tilting his head up to do it.

Sokka absolutely melted like ice meeting fire, his hands limp at his sides, but pressed into Zuko nonetheless. 

“I love it.” Zuko said, pulling back before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow!! I thought this was cute!! Also Aang is my baby and I hope I did him justice because I luv my son. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!! 
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-Allstar-crown


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prince Zuko!” His uncle’s voice called, holding a tea kettle ready. 
> 
> “Today is a big day, today we’re to announce the day of the wedding and then the official celebrations can begin! Did you know that it is traditionally a two day wedding? And at night too! It must be done before the moon spirit or they don’t consider it valid!” Uncle rambled as he set the kettle over the hearth on the other side of Zuko’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smacks the edge y’alls cage with bucket* 
> 
> *throws chapter in* 
> 
> Come chow.

Zuko woke the next morning with the rise of the sun, he breathed out a bit of fire, just to get himself going. 

He stretched, taking in a deep breath, before feeling something catch against his throat. 

He delicately touched the betrothal necklace, eyes sliding shut at the soft but still fresh memory. 

He stood, pulling the soft furrs around him once more before rising to his feet to get ready for the day. 

“Prince Zuko!” His uncle’s voice called, holding a tea kettle ready. 

“Today is a big day, today we’re to announce the day of the wedding and then the official celebrations can begin! Did you know that it is traditionally a two day wedding? And at night too! It must be done before the moon spirit or they don’t consider it valid!” Uncle rambled as he set the kettle over the hearth on the other side of Zuko’s room. 

Zuko had read that before. It was from a particularly intricate account from a Fire Lord hundreds of years ago who was witnessing a cousin’s wedding in the South Pole. 

Zuko looked in the mirror and frowned, Sokka was right, he did look scruffy and he definitely needed a bath. 

“I’ll make sure I’m presentable.” Zuko said, sitting on the ground next to his uncle at the hearth.

“I like that you are experimenting with the culture’s fashions!” Iroh said, gesturing to the braid in Zuko’s long hair. 

Zuko turned red, grabbing at the tie at the end of his hair and pulling it out unceremoniously. Embarrassed that he forgot to pull it out. 

His uncle’s eyes went over the betrothal necklace, wrinkled fingers going out to touch it. 

“When did you acquire that, my nephew?” He asked with a smile. 

Zuko turned red, looking into the fire and pulling away from his uncle. He felt even worse about being embarrassed by it. 

“Sokka gave it to me last night… he was carving it this last week.” He said, touching it himself. 

“It’s very beautiful, I couldn’t have hoped for better.” Uncle said, putting his hand on his shoulder. “I couldn’t have hoped for a better man than Sokka. So far he’s impressed me in every possible way, in the meetings between me and his father, he’s diplomatic and clear headed, but he’s got enough spark to sneak into your room! What a brave young lad!”

Iroh laughed heartily, making Zuko even chuckle a little. 

“I’m glad you approve,” Zuko said, holding his tea cup out as Iroh poured. 

“Of course, I’m happiest knowing you are happy. Now drink up, it’s your favorite! I know you’ll need your strength, apparently these marriage celebrations are quite rigorous and can last all night! It is a shame that this culture was almost wiped out, but aren’t we lucky we get to experience it? To rebuild it?” Uncle said, blowing on his tea. 

Zuko sipped his tea, twinging at the thought of his ancestors. How could these people celebrate a marriage between their leader’s son and the son of a man who was hell bent on their murder. 

How could Sokka make something so beautiful for someone as ugly as him. 

Iroh stood, putting his hand on his nephew’s shoulder. 

“I’ll leave the kettle. I’ll give you time to wake up.” His Uncle said before leaving his room. 

Zuko stared deep into the fire, like it would give him some sort of wisdom. It seemed at times it was his only friend. 

Well. Not exactly. 

Just as his uncle left, footsteps made Zuko’s head rise. 

He looked up to see Sokka, his hair perfectly braided back, his robes a royal purple, with three guards with him. 

Sokka Bowes to him in greeting, winking at him when they were eye to eye. 

“Prince Zuko, I am here with my guards to take you to the hot spring spa. We are both to spend the day there being readied for tonight’s feast.” Sokka said, standing back up with a rigid posture. 

It was odd to see Sokka like this, he played the part so well Zuko almost forgot what an act it was. 

“Yes. I understand.” Zuko said, rising to his feet to bow to Sokka. 

When would they have to stop doing that? When they got married? 

“I need a moment to get dressed… I’m still in my sleeping clothes…” Zuko said, scratching his neck awkwardly. 

Sokka just shook his head. 

“There are clean, ceremonial clothes waiting for you at the spa. Put on your boots and join me at once.” Sokka said. 

If they were alone, Zuko would’ve told him he’s being demanding. Instead he just followed the orders. 

Once he had his boots on, the guards took no time rushing them along. Zuko felt like he was almost dressed scantily clad in just his tunic and pants, such thin fabric compared to the warm parkas everyone else wore. 

The walk to the spa was long and in complete silence, he walked behind Sokka and his two guards with one directly behind Zuko himself. 

People waved to Sokka as they passed, they were all genuinely excited to see Sokka, like he was a long awaited friend, not just a prince. Sokka waved back with the same enthusiasm, breaking the regal facade. 

Sokka didn’t even look at him, it made Zuko skulk as they walked. 

If Zuko didn’t have the betrothal necklace, he would’ve been convinced they were going to take him deep into the South Pole and leave him there. 

“The Avatar will be joining us today, alongside my sister.” Sokka finally spoke. “Have you met Aang yet?”

“Oh… yeah. We met yesterday… he showed me where the tailor is.” Zuko admitted, eyes locked on the ground to avoid the gazes of the people passing by. 

Sokka chuckled a little. 

After the small exchange, silence filled the air again. 

Thank the spirits, they finally arrived. The spa was a large, domed building with steam pouring out. 

“Thank you, gentlemen, you can wait here.” Sokka said as they neared the entrance. “Prince Zuko, follow me.”

The guards stared at Zuko as he walked past, but Sokka didn’t seem to mind. 

As they entered the spa, Zuko felt a sigh of relief. It was finally, finally warm. Sokka pulled his parka off and a woman was immediately there to grab it. 

There were many natural springs across the floor, ranging from small to large. Some small enough for just a child, others large enough for a whole party. The whole thing seemed to stretch as long as the war room floor. 

His eyes widened as Sokka began to undress right there in front of him. The only other people in the spa were the workers, but still, it felt wrong. 

A worker bowed to Zuko, holding her hands out. 

“Your clothes, please.” She said, eyes cast on the ground. 

“All..all of them?” He asked, voice shaky. 

Sokka let out a laugh, apparently that was the wrong answer. 

Zuko looked back to Sokka to see he’d kept only his underdressing on. 

Zuko was also now aware that Water Tribe underwear was very different from Fire Nation underwear. 

Because Sokka was laughing at him. A lot. 

“Why are they so tight?!” He wheezed, a few workers holding their giggles in as well. 

“We wear tight clothing! We can’t cover ourselves in parkas!” Zuko growled. 

Sokka just continued in his laughter, waving his hand at him. 

Zuko smacked his forehead. This wasn’t his exact idea of his fiancé seeing him in his underwear for the first time. 

A small woman, holding two towels appeared. 

“We’re ready, your majesties…” She said. 

Zuko watched as Sokka straightened up, cringing a bit at the title. Sokka followed her, and Zuko did the same. 

With Sokka turned away, Zuko felt less guilty looking him up and down. 

Zuko was always strong, yes, but compared to Sokka he felt like a twig. Sokka was structured, like an earthbender almost but his movements were far too fluid, the way his whole body moved was like the ocean. 

They walked until they were to a sectioned off spring, one not extremely large, but particularly well kept. 

“Whenever you’re ready for the deep clean, just summon us.” She said, leaving the towels next to the spring. 

She bowed, then walked away. 

Zuko’s eyes went wide as he watched Sokka happily saunter into spring, not even looking back at Zuko. 

Sokka sunk down into the water until it brushed his collarbones, he turned, his blue eyes flicking over Zuko, a wide grin cracking over his face. 

“Are you gonna get it or just let me stare at you?” He asked, dipping his head backwards into the water, just to get his hair wet. 

Zuko’s nostrils flared as steam poured out. He had to keep calm. 

Zuko quickly climbed in after him, letting out an immediate groan of relief, the heat engulfed him, it was almost as good as the sun on Ember Island. He let his eyes fall closed, long hair dipping back into the water, all but his face under as he sat there. 

“Wow, we’re in public, Zuko! Those are private noises!” Sokka teased, swimming close to him. 

Zuko’s eyes shot open, he pulled his head out of the water to see Sokka’s grin wider than ever. 

“I- I didn’t- it’s just nice to be warm!” Zuko snapped back. 

Sokka was already thoroughly pleased with himself, moving closer until they were almost touching noses. 

“I can tell.” He said, reaching out to push a lock of wet hair out of his face. “You pulled out your braid…” 

Zuko’s eyes darted. He needed to look absolutely anywhere else right now, anywhere other than Sokka. 

“Just when I woke up, I slept with it.” He admitted. 

Sokka seemed pleased with that answer. 

“Here, help me take out mine.” Sokka said, turning around, flopping onto his back so his head was directly below Zuko. 

Carefully, through the water, Zuko tugged the ribbon out of his hair, holding it up above Sokka, letting the water drip on his stupidly handsome face. 

“You gotta run your fingers through it, jerkbender.” Sokka said, closing the one eye the water was dripping on. 

Sokka reached up and took the ribbon anyway. 

Zuko carefully ran his fingers through the tight braids, letting the hair untangle and flow through the water like silk. 

“You’re hot when you focus.” Sokka said, both eyes open and staring directly at him. “You’re hot always, especially with your hair down.” 

Zuko’s eyebrow raised, eyes widening. He always seems to forget how exactly forward Water Tribe people are. 

He stepped back, his legs clunking against a ridge that felt like a seat. He took the seat, still staring at Sokka. 

“What?!” Sokka asked, standing up all the way, the water brushing just past his navel. “I thought you liked me!”

“Obviously.” Zuko said, crossing his arms and sinking back in on himself. “It’s just… you’re calling me hot and you’re mostly naked. This isn’t exactly common in Fire Nation courtships… it’s… overwhelming.”

Sokka sunk down into the water again, this time by Zuko’s knees, his head tilted to the side. 

“Good overwhelming or bad overwhelming?” He asked, hands at his sides. 

“Is there a good overwhelming?” He asked hoarsely. “But it’s not bad, just… I feel like that time my uncle made me get acupuncture to try to calm me down.” 

“Did it work?” Sokka asked. 

“No, it just made me feel all… ugh!” He threw his head back. 

Sokka just chuckled and shook his head. 

“Maybe you should try it again, you are very tense. We’re in a spa! Relax! I’m here, I’m here to take care of you.” He said, putting both of his wide hands on his knees. 

Zuko had to keep himself from turning the hot springs into a roiling boil. 

“There! You’re making me feel that again…” Zuko groaned. 

“Bad? I’m making you feel bad?” Sokka asked, pulling his hands away. 

“No! It’s not bad! I just don’t know how to- just- ugh!” 

Sokka put his hands on his knees again, using it to push him up until he was standing over Zuko. 

He reached out with those warm hands, pulling Zuko into a kiss. Which was the perfect remedy to what Zuko was feeling. 

Zuko melted, letting Sokka pull him deeper into the water to where he could be on even ground for once. His hand gripped at Zuko’s waist to support him, the other still at his jaw. 

Sokka stroked the edge of his jaw as he deepened the kiss, Zuko happily inviting him in. Everything inside of him felt warm and perfect. Sokka’s hand slipped from his jaw, then holding his neck, thumbing over the betrothal necklace. 

_“AhEM!”_

Zuko pulled away faster than a badger frog hops, he didn’t even know where the sound came from but it couldn’t be good. 

“Oh… hi Katara… Hi Aang.” Sokka bleated. 

Zuko looked to the edge of the spring, Katara standing with fury in her eyes. Behind her, Aang waved, his face red in embarrassment. 

Fuck. That’s one way to meet the future in laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway poor Zuko’s life is filled with strife and I love his little awkward turtleduck self. 
> 
> Aaaalllsooooo I wanna add smut to this fic but should it be a chapter in it?? Or a little side addition so you don’t have to read?? I dunno tell me your thots please


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!! I just get distracted but you guys are just the sweetest ever!!

Zuko felt like he was gonna die, he felt like he was looking death straight in the eye when he looked at Katara. 

“This is a public spa.” She growled. “How do you think people would react seeing their prince sucking face with an invader.”

“Katara, the place is empty.” Sokka said, ignoring the part where she called Zuko an invader. 

“Yeah!” Aang said, putting his hand on her shoulder. “It’s very natural! Being engaged, shouldn’t they be able to kiss? Katara, we kiss and we aren’t even engaged yet.”

Katara whipped her head around at Aang. Aang backed up, very slowly. 

The waterbender’s eyes zeroed in on Zuko’s necklace, fist clenching. 

“And you made him a necklace?” She yelled, marching closer. 

“Of course I did! And you know what?! I wanted to, Katara.” Sokka said, stepping from the spring, putting himself between Katara and Zuko. 

Aang stepped forward again, this time getting between the siblings. 

“Please, don’t fight.” Aang said. “Katara, understand that Sokka is entitled to feel however he wants about his fiancé. Sokka, understand that Katara has complicated feelings about this.”

“Fine.” The siblings said in unison, stepping away, crossing their arms. 

Sokka stepped back into the water, immediately throwing a large, muscular arm around him and pulling him close. 

Katara rolled her eyes, sliding into the water on the opposite side of the tub. 

“If I wanted to kill you, I could do it right here, right now.” Katara said, sinking into the water until only her nose and eyes were above, like a catgator.

Zuko recoiled in fear, but Sokka only held him tighter. 

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Zuko said. 

Why was he sorry? What was he saying? 

Okay yes he was sorry he made out with her brother in front of her, but in all fairness he didn’t know she was there! 

But he was also sorry for a lot of other things. 

“Good, you better be.” She growled. 

“Katara…” Aang said, putting his hand on her shoulder as he slid in next to her. 

A silence raised between all of them, Sokka only held him closer with a firm grip. Zuko felt relieved to be held by Sokka, especially being held this firmly and securely. 

Zuko’s eyes scanned between them all, Aang, trying to give a pleading stare to Katara, but her eyes were locked firmly on Zuko. 

“So, Zuko, do you know what the festival is tonight? Did you even try to research your betrothed’s country or does every piece of literature say we’re savages with no culture?” She demands. 

Zuko shook his head. 

“N-no! I found all of our scrolls on the topic and… about two hundred years ago there was a Firelord who came here to witness a wedding between his cousin and a Water Tribe nobel.” He said, scratching his neck awkwardly. 

“Oh wow!” Aang said, “isn’t that fantastic, Katara?!”

Katara was unmoved. 

“But, I’m sure it wasn’t an entirely accurate account…” Zuko trailed. 

Katara laughed. 

“That was two hundred years ago, things change.” She said. “Tonight we have the announcement, which is led by dancing and feasting and drinking. Tomorrow is a formal offering to the spirits, you’ll then accept gifts from the people. You’ll have a week before the wedding, then the first night you’re married when the moon is highest, the next day you’ll be expected to have a major banquet and feast for the whole tribe as a thank you to them and a promise to provide.” Katara said. “Got all that?”

Zuko swallowed, nodding carefully. 

Before Katara could go much farther, a woman holding two towels approached. 

“Prince Sokka, Prince Zuko, your herbal baths are ready.” She said with a small bow. 

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand, pulling him out of the spring without looking at his sister. 

Zuko’s throat was still tight, stumbling behind Sokka as he walked with his chin held high, refusing to look back at his sister. 

Once they turned a corner, two small springs, side by side of course, with two other women waiting beside them. 

There was a headrest for their heads to be laid, fresh water running through it to allow their hair to be combed. 

“Come on.” Sokka grunted. 

Zuko took the one closest to him, sighing in relief at the smell of cinnamon filling the air. 

“Cinnamon? How’d you get that up here?” He asked, climbing in carefully. 

“I thought you’d want a taste of home.” Sokka said with a shrug. “Personally, I like lavender, the one that grows on the edge of the earth Kingdom borders.”

Zuko looked over briefly as Sokka smiled up at the lady above him. 

“Lohada, wonderful to see you!” He said.

“Always a pleasure, my prince.” She said, blushing at the compliment. 

“Oh hush. Zuko, She is the most skilled at hair braiding in the entire Water Tribe.” He said, looking back over to Zuko. 

Zuko felt a flare of jealousy, she was young, beautiful, clear complexion with wide blue Water Tribe eyes. 

Maybe it’d be better off if Sokka married a commoner rather than a Fire Prince. 

“Lay your head back, please.” The woman above Zuko said, putting a soft hand on his forehead. 

She held an ivory comb, brushing it through his greasy hair. 

After a moment or so of careful brushing, she put the comb down, bending over to lather her hand with soap, then massaged his scalp, then his long hair, then combing it throughout his hair. 

He let his eyes fall closed, inhaling the clean smell of soap, then the warm scent of cinnamon. He let the tension release for his body, if only for a moment. 

Zuko allowed himself to be in that state for the rest of the day, letting himself be pampered next to Sokka, his hair thoroughly cleaned. Once they were out of their soaks, he insisted on rubbing himself down with the ointments before he got into their traditional ceremonial dress. 

The parka was white, with royal purple dyed furs insulating it, making him feel secure, but not restricted. 

The women separated him from Sokka while they dressed, keeping them separate as they braided both of their hair. 

Zuko had his hair done in a long, intricate single braid, feeling his cheeks turn red with embarrassment at any other idea. He knew Sokka’s hair would be fantastic, no matter what he chose, he just hoped he’d be worthy to stand next to him. 

Once finished, Zuko felt perhaps cleaner than ever, his whole body finally relented that knot he’s been caring for all of his life, even if just for a moment. 

After being completely outfitted and cleaned, he was allowed to see Sokka again, this time they were surrounded by guards again, Sokka’s warm interior frozen by his princely duties. 

“Prince Zuko.” He said, looking him up and down, a small smile at the edge of his mouth. 

Sokka looked better than Zuko would have imagined. He smelled of Earth Kingdom lavender, his skin soft and supply from lotions, his hair immaculate. 

But most of all, his eyes sparkled as he looked Zuko up and down, barely containing his excitement to see Zuko in his tribe’s clothing. 

“Here.” He said, reaching out, pulling the betrothal necklace out from underneath the parka, to be on full display. 

“Thank you.” He flushed. 

The walk back was equally arduous, but this time Zuko walked next to Sokka, his head held high as they entered back into the sprawling city. 

As they walked, lanterns were lit, gondolas full of people migrated to the feet of the palace, each nudging and shoving each other to get a look at the princes together. 

Sokka happily waved to any who waved to him, somewhere Zuko knew he should’ve waved back, but all he could do was stare at Sokka. 

He was pristine and beautiful, but Zuko knew deep down that this was a warrior just waiting for the proper training. Sokka was already broad and strong, but with the proper regime, he could see him becoming bulky, easily able to overpower any threat. 

Zuko mentally noted to talk to his uncle about the sword master uncle had his pai sho games with, perhaps he’d be willing to take Sokka on as a student. 

“Get in.” A gruff voice said. 

Zuko stopped, looking down at Sokka already waiting for him in the gondola. Sokka offered a hand for Zuko to climb in next to him, the guard behind him still eyes Zuko carefully. 

As they made their way through the canals, more people populated the bridges, hanging over them to wave hello. 

This time, Zuko made sure to wave back, Sokka doing the same. 

Sokka’s hand found his in the gondola, gripping it tight through their gloves. 

“I’m nervous.” He whispered. 

“Me too.” Zuko said, not looking away from the people. 

“You’ll do fine, they expect you to mess up.”

“Hey!” Zuko said, snapping his head to look at Sokka who only shrugged. 

“I’m telling the truth.” He said. “But I have to be perfect, for everyone’s sake.”

Zuko gripped his hand tighter, nudging closer. 

“It’ll be okay…” 

Sokka’s eyebrows were furrowed tight, completely unable to accept any thought into his head except that of impending doom. 

Zuko learned from Sokka how to cure that. 

Swiftly, Zuko placed a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“It’s drinking and dancing, I’m sure you’ll be okay.” Zuko said, pulling back, his cheeks red from the cold and the kiss. 

Sokka nodded, his brows relaxing, resting his head on Zuko’s. 

They rode in silence, the cheers of the people growing louder and louder as they grew closer and closer. 

They docked directly into the center of the banquet, with music and dancing already underway. 

The crowd parted as they docked, letting them make way as the guards made sure there was room. 

“Our honored guests!” Hakoda’s booming voice called. “The princes! The symbols of peace among our two nations!”

Yeah, no pressure wow. 

Zuko tightened his jaw, keeping his head up as they walked. Sokka gripped his hand tighter, so tight he felt like it might break, but he didn’t feel it was appropriate to complain.

Together they walked the stairs to stand beside their father figures. 

Behind Hakoda stood Katara, her hair as intricate and Sokka’s, though her robes less flashy than those of the engaged. 

Aang made almost no change, except his clothes were slightly fresher, and a lemur stood on his shoulder. Aang waved at the pair, Sokka happily waving back, while Katara continued to glare. 

Hakoda immediately grabbed Sokka to pull him into a hug, even so much so to lift him off the ground in joy. 

Damn, what genes. 

Iroh put a warm hand on his nephew’s shoulder, pulling him into a short, but loving embrace. 

They pulled apart again, Zuko and Sokka standing between each other, neither knowing exactly what to do. 

“As of tonight, a week from now, our beloved Sokka, prince of the water tribe, our blessings from the spirits, will be wed to Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation, under the full moon!” Hakoda announced. 

The crowd cheered 

Sokka stepped forward, grabbing Zuko’s hand, pulling him along. 

“Please! Eat, drink! May the spirit be kind to you all!” Sokka said, his posture perfect, his speech loud and clear. 

He nudged Zuko. 

Was he supposed to say something? 

Oh fuck, oh spirits. 

“Fill your cups and your stomachs! It is my honor to be marrying your prince, this is the least my country can provide.” Zuko said, finally regaining himself. 

It was true, they had supplied the fine wines and cured meats for this feast. The wedding feast proper was to be supplied by the water tribe but this was their offering to the people. 

The crowd roared in response, up tempo music starting again. 

Sokka tugged his hand. 

Zuko pulled away, staring at him. 

“C’mon! It’s time to dance!” He said, turning around, his hand outstretched. 

“I… I don’t know how, dancing was banned in the fire nation.” He said. 

Sokka simply smiled, taking his hand again. 

“Listen, I’ll help you through it, plus there’s plenty of wine, you’ll figure it out eventually.” 

Zuko let himself be whisked down the steps by Sokka. As soon as they left the steps, cups of wine were pressed into their hands. 

Zuko started at the cup for just one moment, before throwing it back, letting the bitter sweet warmth flow through him, his body loosening. 

The music swelled, his cup overflowing with wine again. He sipped this one carefully as Sokka threw back his second cup. 

Zuko put his cup down as Sokka put his, grabbing both hands and pulling him onto the wider plaza. 

Sokka put his hands on his hips, pulling him close. 

Maybe Zuko could get into dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter next I PROMISE
> 
> Because you know, drinking and dancing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me walk you home…” he purred. 
> 
> Zuko’s eyes widened. 
> 
> “We don’t have to wait for the wedding?” Zuko whispered, relieved. 
> 
> “What? No. Spirits, they really are that up tight in the Fire Nation.” Sokka taunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT CHAPTER   
> SMUT CHAPTER SMUT CHAPTER
> 
> it’s 3:30 am hahahaha

As the night moved on, the music seemed to get louder, and Sokka’s hands seemed to find more places on Zuko. 

Around midnight, with the moon high in the night sky, the wine happily sloshing in Zuko’s belly, Sokka pulled him close, lips brushing his ear. 

“Let me walk you home…” he purred. 

Zuko’s eyes widened. 

“We don’t have to wait for the wedding?” Zuko whispered, relieved. 

“What? No. Spirits, they really are that up tight in the Fire Nation.” Sokka taunted. 

Zuko flushed, but nodded anyway. 

“Yes, please. I’ll get lost I think.” Zuko said. 

A wide grin split over Sokka’s face. He spun Zuko, his hand firmly on his waist, almost having his back directly on Sokka. 

The guards saw them move, but Sokka raised a hand, shaking his head.The guards, surprisingly, listened. They let the princes have their leave, most patrons of the party far too drunk or busy dancing to care. 

Zuko never really did get the hang of dancing, all he cared about was being near Sokka. 

As they walked, Zuko was acutely aware of Sokka’s hot breath, his broadness dwarfing Zuko’s lean frame, easily navigating and manhandling Zuko to where they needed to go. 

They arrived at Zuko's temporary residence, a guard waiting for Zuko’s eyes widening to see Sokka along with him. 

“Close up, please.” Sokka said, clicking his tongue as he winked at the guard. 

Zuko stiffened at Sokka’s brazenness, but melted quickly. 

As they entered, the guard bended the ice closer behind them, leaving them completely alone and away from any other distractions. 

Once in Zuko’s room itself, the Fire was dim from being unkempt. Pulling away from Sokka’s grasp, he pulled another log, throwing it onto the fire, then sending a quick burst of flame from his fist. 

“Wow…” Sokka said. 

Zuko turned around, eyes widened. He still didn’t feel right firebending there, it felt wrong. 

“I’ve never seen you do that… it kinda makes it real.” Sokka said. 

“Is that bad?” Zuko asked quietly. 

Sokka stepped closer again, looking down at Zuko, hand reaching out. He touched over the edge of his scar again, gentle, almost reverently. 

“It’s scary, at first. But I know you’ll never let it get away from you.” He said, pulling his two fingers off of Zuko’s scar. 

Zuko stepped away, throwing another long into the fire, hitting it with the same burst of flame. 

Sokka pulled his parka off, leaving it unceremoniously in the corner before he sat on Zuko’s bed. 

Zuko’s bed was more or less a mound of furs, soft and warm like he never expected. Sokka’s white hair amongst the furs made him long for the pelt of the white wolf, away being tailored for him. 

“What’re you doing?” Zuko asked, not looking away from the fire. 

“Oh… oh I thought you knew that when I asked to take you home you knew what I meant.” Sokka said, voice bleating like a koala sheep. 

“I know. I just didn’t think you’d want to stick around, after I started the fire again.” Zuko said, watching the flames devour the log. 

Zuko heard Sokka rise behind him. 

Sokka wrapped his strong arms around him, pulling his back against his chest. He pressed a kiss to his temple, making Zuko’s chest flush beneath his parka. 

“C’mon, you must be warm. A firebender in a parka in a warm room, how are you not sweating already?”

Zuko let out a soft groan, immediately untying his parka. 

Beneath his parka was simple clothes, a tunic and pants, not much else. Once the royal purple parka hit the ground, Zuko felt hotter than having it on. 

He stepped out of his boots before turning to face Sokka, who’s blue eyes had blown black in lust. 

Sokka went to kiss him first, more feverishly than the kiss in the hot spring, completely unabashed. Zuko groaned into the kiss, inviting him deeper. Sokka happily took the invite, grabbing him by the waist, and hauling him to the bed. 

He placed Zuko down first, looking him over before shucking his shirt, throwing it in the direction of his parka. Zuko took it as a queue to remove his own, but even as he did, his eyes were busy raking over Sokka’s chest. It wasn’t like the spa, this time he was allowed to drink it all in like a parched man in a desert. 

Sokka’s grin grew cocky. 

“Like what you see?” He asks, kneeling down, crawling forward until he was nose to nose with Zuko. 

“You’re alright.” Zuko said, turning his head away, not letting him have the satisfaction. 

Sokka surged forward, one hand supporting him at the waist, the other pulling the ribbon from Zuko’s braid, letting it all fall loose. 

Sokka nipped at his throat as the hair unraveled, tongue lapping over the bite marks as he moved over his skin, biting harsher in some spots, while being gentle in others. Zuko squirmed, cock achingly hard already. 

“I’m great.” Sokka teased, voice husky in his ear before nipping his ear lobe. 

_“Oh, Fuck.”_ Zuko moaned, hands flying up to clutch onto Sokka’s muscled back. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He said before suckling down his throat again, until he stopped where his neck met his shoulder. 

Sokka eased him down slowly, eyes flickering over him as he did, reading every expression over his face. 

“You’ve ever done this before?” He asked.

Zuko nodded. 

Once he was of marrying age, every noble in the Fire Nation brought their daughters, only a few had handsome sons. 

“But never with a Water Tribe guy.” He said, eyebrows wiggling. 

“No, surprisingly.” Zuko said flatly. 

Sokka just laughed at his own joke, shaking his head. 

He stood, leaving Zuko on the ground, feeling completely naked even with clothes on. He rummaged around in his discarded parka for a moment before victoriously holding up a small bottle. 

“You didn’t…” Zuko said, flopping onto his back. 

“Of course I did, babe. Got it from the spa too, it’s cinnamon scented as well.” He said, settling between Zuko’s legs again. 

He pulled the string holding Zuko’s pants tight like it was nothing, pulling them off with the same attitude. 

Strong hands immediately gripped at his thighs, kneading them with admiration, eyes scanning over Zuko’s hard cock, curved against his stomach, a pearl of pre cum at the tip. 

“Not bad.” Sokka said, smirk curling over his lips as he bent over, pressing a kiss to his thigh, licking a long stripe up his thigh, over his Adonis belt, and along his aching dick. 

Zuko gritted his teeth, biting back a moan as Sokka suckled at the head. He was flushing red, he was in no way small, but he couldn’t even argue at the moment. 

Once Sokka’s lips left his skin, calloused fingers traced his hole, his other hand pressing Zuko’s leg up to his stomach to give him a better vantage point. 

His finger was thick like the rest of him, pressing in and out, in and out, setting a steady rhythm already. 

“Flexible too…” Sokka hummed, a smug smile still there. 

Sokka pressed a thick finger into him with some resistance, he could feel each knuckle slide deeper and deeper, squirming as it brushed his spot. 

“Definitely haven’t been with a Water Tribe guy.” Sokka tutted, leaning over to press a kiss to his shoulder. 

A hand stayed on the furs, the other going to grip Sokka’s braid. 

“You look hot with your hair down.” Zuko said, blunt and strained. 

Sokka kissed down his chest, stopping to suck on a nipple, teeth grazing it as it pebbled.

“Take my braid out then.” Sokka said, pulling off, trail of spit hanging from his lip. 

That shouldn’t have been so fuckin hot. 

Zuko pulled the ribbon, his nimble fingers running through Sokka’s hair to let it fall down to his jaw, framing his strong features even better. 

Sokka pressed a second finger in then _curled._

A cry ripped from the Fire Prince, not caring how unrestrained it was, it was brought out of him, he couldn’t even try to stop it. 

“Better?” He asked, head tilted to the side. 

“Fuck…” Zuko grumbled, head falling back. 

His core shook lightly, rocking his hips back onto Sokka’s wide fingers. He scissored them back and forth, hips rocking along with the rhythm, Zuko nearly froze feeling Sokka’s hard length rub against him. 

He was big, if the sensation proved him right. 

But he couldn’t panic, he couldn’t even care if Sokka wasn’t well endowed, all he cared about was how Sokka made him feel. 

Sokka made him feel like his heart was gonna stop if he didn’t look at him, if he didn’t touch him. 

Zuko pulled him by the snowy white hair into a kiss. 

Sokka swallowed down any of Zuko’s moans, smiling into the kiss before Zuko sucked on his tongue. 

Sokka let out a low rumble, egging Zuko on more. It was a sound from deep in his chest. 

“Fuck, Zuko, you don’t know what you do to me.” Sokka moaned against Zuko’s lips, the hand around Zuko’s waist leaving as he sat up. 

Zuko watched with wide eyes as Sokka pulled his pants down, his hard cock bobbing out. 

Zuko’s eyes widened, his mouth going dry but his dick twitching against his stomach, his whole body feeling like the fire from Agni himself. 

“Can I suck it?” Zuko blurted out. 

Sokka chuckled. 

“Sure, baby.” He shook his head. 

Sokka withdrew his fingers from Zuko, making him whine for a moment before he sat up. 

Sokka sat on his knees, eyes following Zuko as it was his turn to show off. Zuko leaned forward, kissing over Sokka’s pecs, then abs, tongue darting out to lick over his Adonis belt. 

Sokka’s wide hand gripped Zuko’s silky hair at the base, tugging just right as he guided him down. 

Zuko held his cock, stroking over his massive length, his fingers just able to make a ring around it. 

He looked up at Sokka for a moment to see the man’s eyes wide in anticipation. Zuko didn’t have the heart to keep him waiting. 

He opened wide, swallowing down over the head with ease, but gagging over halfway down. He breathed in deep through his nose but his jaw ached already. 

“Oh, shit…” Sokka groaned, throwing his head back. 

Zuko moaned at the encouragement, sending vibrations down his dick. 

Zuko bobbed his head, stroking where he couldn’t reach but going further down each time, only gagging slightly but Sokka didn’t seem to mind. 

It was messy, full of spit and choking but Sokka seemed to revel in it, his fingers gripping tighter in Zuko’s hair and tugging harder. 

Zuko’s cock twitched aimlessly between his legs, but he knew he’d get his turn eventually. 

Nails dug into the thick meat of Sokka’s thighs, dragging down as Zuko finally bottomed out, his nose brushing against the hair there. 

“You’re so good, Spirits. Zuko you’re gonna be my husband, oh fuck. We can do this every fucking night, damn- fuck-“ Sokka rambled, voice hoarse. “Spirits, Spirits- Yeah, Yeah we’re doing this every night.”

Zuko’s voice was kicking Zuko’s libido at that moment, but he couldn’t give a fuck. Sokka said he was going to be his husband, said they were going to do this again. 

Sokka pulled Zuko up and down, setting a ready pace for him. 

“Fuck- I’m gonna fuck you every night, you hear me?” He said, thumb brushing over his cheek bone, looking deep into Zuko’s eyes. 

Zuko almost melted right there. 

Zuko went to go down again, but Sokka instead pulled him off, shaking his head. 

“M’too close.” He said, thumb reaching out to swipe Zuko’s swollen spit slick lips. 

He pressed Zuko backwards onto the bed again, using that strength that made Zuko’s head dizzy. He stuffed two fingers into him again for good measure only to pull them out again, searching for the bottle of oil again. 

He rubbed himself down with the oil, even though Zuko already got it wet, Zuko would definitely appreciate it. 

He spread his legs wider to accommodate Sokka, pulling his left leg up again to spread like before. 

Sokka gripped himself in one hand and Zuko’s waist in another, pressing the blunt head of his cock against Zuko’s entrance. Zuko sucked in a sharp breath of air as Sokka pressed in, his hands gripping the fur beneath him. 

“Sokka, Sokka I-“ he babbled. 

“I know, babe, I know.” Sokka panted, shaking his head. 

Sokka was slow, pressing in inch by delicious inch, pain and pleasure threading to swallow Zuko whole. 

“You’re so- fucking- tight-“ he said, grip on Zuko’s waist digging deeper. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Sokka bottomed out, dragging Zuko’s hips upward so they could be flush against his own pubic bone. 

Zuko was already thoroughly spent, sweat beading at his brow, mouth parted in pleasure as little sounds escaped him. 

Sokka carefully pulled his hips back, keeping himself deep but adding friction, motion. 

“Faster.” Zuko demanded, hips raising up. 

Sokka only laughed, pulling out almost completely to slam back in. 

“That's good enough for you, your highness?” Sokka asked, bending over, arms on either side of Zuko’s head, boxing him in. 

“Harder.” Zuko said, looking him square in the eye. 

Sokka smiled at the challenge, grabbing Zuko’s hair and pulling hard to make him cry out. 

Sokka slammed into him again, his cock pressing into him without care but enough skill to make Zuko squirm, his thighs shaking, head thrown back. 

“Ah! Ah- Sokka!” Zuko said, eyes sliding shut, hand reaching up towards the wall to feel something cool to ground him. 

“What?” Sokka asked, voice low and gruff. “High fuckin prince, never been fucked like a whore?” 

Zuko could only moan, his cock neglected but rubbing against Sokka’s abs, giving him sweet friction. 

“I’ll fuck you like a princess or a whore, I’ll fuck you however because I know you’re gonna go crazy for it.” Sokka rambled, breath just past his ear. 

“Shut up.” Zuko whimpered half heartedly. 

“Especially when you’re Fire Lord, you’ll rule the country but your Water Tribe husband rules the bedroom and you know it.” He continued. 

Zuko moaned again at the sound of the word husband. This was his husband to be, he’d have him to come back to every night, they’d have this every night because they could. 

And fuck, Sokka was good. He pressed into him just right, stroked just right, slowing when Zuko’s cries got too breathy, letting the tension build then deflate. 

“Sokka- I-“ he grunted, shaking his head. “Please. Please I want that so bad.”

“You’ll Have it, we’ll have it.” Sokka said, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I’ll give you everything, Zuko. Who fucking needs a leader, you’ll go out and lead when I’m tired, otherwise it’s just you and me.”

Zuko laughed, it was a bit ridiculous but in that moment he really could see it. 

“I want to be Fire Lord.” Zuko said, shaking his head, laughing along to Sokka’s giggles, his breath catching as Sokka’s fingers twisted a nipple. “But I’ll play with you, don’t worry.”

Something about this, being so intimate, let Zuko feel free to say whatever he wanted, not be afraid to stumble or say something wrong. 

Sokka chuckled, hiding a moan under it, and if that wasn’t the hottest fucking thing. 

“Yeah, Yeah. Go be a big scary Fire Lord but you gotta come back to the bedroom every night, that’s my deal breaker.” Sokka said, smiling as he kissed over his already abused and marked throat. 

“Spirits, not even the Avatar could keep me from you.” Zuko said, trying to catch his breath again but failing as Sokka picked up speed again. 

A hand ran up his body, sending tingles and raising goosebumps over his skin. Fingers gently found the betrothal necklace, stroking it gently. The hand that held Zuko’s necklace ran back down him again, pressing his hips up again, getting the angle just right so Zuko saw stars. 

“Right there!” Zuko yelped. 

“I know.” He said simply. 

He hit the spot over, and over and over until Zuko swore he was gonna scream, his own hand wrapping around his neglected cock, stroking as fast as he could, his whole body burning up with heat. 

“Sokka- Sokka I-“ 

Zuko came, his feet pressed into the furs, a wordless cry ripped from deep inside. His whole body felt like lightning, creating it deep from within and letting it rip from inside you out into the world, incapable of controlling it. His cum was thick, shooting ropes across their stomachs, some even hitting Sokka’s chin. 

Sokka didn’t seem to mind as his hips stuttered, trying to keep pace to chase after his own release. Zuko was so sensitive, caught in the realm of numbness and overstimulation he couldn’t move, he just shook his head side to side, soft moans leaving him. 

Sokka came quickly after, spilling deep inside with a guttural moan right in Zuko’s ear. Zuko clung to him, shaking as his eyes still were clenched shut. 

“Sshh, sshh…” Sokka rasped. “I’m here… I’m right here.” 

Sokka didn’t pull out just yet, landing beside him like a tired wolf, breath ragged. 

“I’m here too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YALL LIKED IT 
> 
> you know my man Sokka is a talker and he’s packing soooo 
> 
> Please leave a kudo and comment your thots!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go

As the sun barely peaked over the ice, Zuko awoke in his betrothed’s arms. 

Zuko looked over at Sokka’s messy white hair that fell in his face, pushing it out of his eyes and behind his ears. 

“Sokka…” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his betrothed’s cheek. “Wake up…”

Sokka lifted a heavy arm, pulling Zuko down flush to him, humming in disagreement. 

“Nope.” He groaned. 

Zuko pushed on him, but Sokka only pulled him closer. 

“I like my sleep, and my Zuko.” He murmured, eyes still not opening. 

Zuko groaned in exasperation, but only partially meant it. He guessed he could stay for a moment more in Sokka’s embrace. 

Hopefully they’d let him go to the bath house again that day, he felt filthy, and there was a whole other night of partying. 

His heart fluttered at the idea of having another party if it meant having the same result. His mind racing with the words Sokka spoke the night before. 

They’d be married in a week, then soon enough they’d be in the Fire Nation, then Zuko could show Sokka everything worthwhile in his life. 

And most of all, they’d be in his own room, at his own palace, and they could fuck whenever they pleased.

Zuko squirmed at the idea, turning away from Sokka before he let the thoughts get too carried away. 

Honeslty, he didn’t know the morning customs of the Water Tribe, maybe he should’ve tried to but Sokka looked like he wouldn’t even wake if a polar bear dog roared at him. 

He carefully removed himself from Sokka’s grip, rising from the nest of furs with a twinge. He was sore, aching absolutely everywhere. 

He snorted to himself, looking down at the littered bruises across his poor pale skin. He’s lucky to be in Water Tribe parkas or at least three hickeys would be showing at any given moment.   
His favorite parka was still at the tailor’s, being adorned with the fur of the white wolf. Zuko leaned over with a small hiss, twirling a lock of Sokka’s hair around his finger. 

“My white wolf.” He purred, pressing a kiss to his temple before grabbing a thick robe. 

He gingerly threw a log onto the fire, sending a burst of flame from his heel as he pulled his boot on. He’d go search for a guard, preferably a Fire Nation guard, one that woke early so he wouldn’t be disturbing some Water Tribe citizens. A pot of tea would be perfect. 

He pulled his robe tighter, thankful that Sokka let him put on his ‘Fire Dork’, as he so lovingly called it, underwear on before they fell asleep. 

Sokka on the other hand opted to sleep completely naked, insisting that it’s much warmer that way. 

The sun prickled like the cold against his pale skin, eyes closing at the barely there warmth. He was starting to get his bearings, he knew how to get to the plaza and to Uncle’s lodging, and of course the tailor’s. 

As soon as he stepped foot out his door, two fire nation guards rushed to their prince. 

“Prince Zuko.” They said, bowing before him. “Good morning, how may we serve you?” 

Zuko nodded at them, letting them know to stand up again. 

“Tea leaves, please. My uncle has a chest of oolong in his lodging.” He said, nodding them in the direction of Iroh’s large hut. 

“Yes sir.” 

The two guards left at that, letting Zuko bathe in the scant sunshine. 

The North Pole was more beautiful than he ever could’ve imagined, filled with icy, moving swaths of nothingness like the grassy hillsides of the Fire Nation. 

How could he ask Sokka to leave this? 

Was there anything worthwhile for him in the Fire Nation? 

His thoughts began to form around what him and Sokka had talked about that night on the bridge. Sokka was meant to be a warrior, a leader and a fierce one at that. He couldn’t be trapped in a cage, it’d only turn him mad eventually. He needed to have that animal, fighter instinct catered to, his intellect and strategic genius cultivated. He needed the opportunity to grow, and under his father’s watchful eye, it seemed impossible. 

There was a sword master, in a small village distant from the palace, but he was in Uncle’s silly little Pai Sho club, maybe he’d be willing to give Sokka a chance. 

Sokka wasn’t anything like those bratty Fire Nation heirs, he was willing to learn, excited even. If he was a bender, Zuko was ready to teach him anything he could. 

Zuko chuffed to himself. He would be a teacher. One day the Avatar would be ready and he would be his fire bending master. 

Hopefully, Katara could stomach a visit when Aang came to train, it would be nice for Sokka to see his sister. 

“Zuko.” A voice growled. 

Zuko’s eyes opened, turning his head to see Katara standing there. Her parka was drawn tight, her hair already immaculate. How long had she been up? 

“I’ve come to get my brother.” She snarled, placing her feet sturdy in the ground, like she wanted to fight. 

“He’s…” he trailed, looking at the door. 

“Inside. I know.” She said, blue eyes piercing him. 

“He’s still asleep, he’s pretty… pretty…” he didn’t want to explain why he’s so exhausted, but Katara had obviously put the two and two together. 

“I don’t care, I’ll wake him myself.” She said, trudging forward. 

Zuko placed a firm hand on her shoulder as she marched by. 

“Katara please-“ 

Her blue eyes widened at him, pulling away in disgust. 

“Don’t touch me.” She barked, pulling away. “Do not lay a hand on me.”

“I’m sorry! I just want Sokka to rest…” his voice is dry, barely there.

Her eyes widened in anger. 

“Rest? My people can’t rest because you’re here. You’re a colonizer, an invader, a murderer. You have no right to my idiot brother, just because you can charm doesn’t mean you’re not a two headed rat viper.” She snapped, venomous like the snake she spoke of. 

“Katara I am not my father-“ 

With a wave of her arm the ice from beneath him slid, landing him flat on her back. 

He grunted, propping himself up, reaching out in apology, even if she’s the one who lashed out. 

“Katara, please, listen for a moment.” He pleaded, pushing himself up. 

Her nostrils flared. 

“What could you say to me? That you love him? What could you love about him other than your power over him, he’s not a bender, he’ll be at your will.” She barked. 

Zuko stood, marching toe to toe. 

“I may not be my father but you’re just like yours! You think Sokka is some helpless child, well he’s not. Just because he can’t bend, doesn’t mean he’s defenseless. He is a warrior, just no one lets him be one.” He said, looming over her. “He’s intelligent too, he’s not the political pawn everyone wants him to be, he has his own thoughts and feelings! Could you even fathom he’d want to be with me? That it’s his own choice?!”

“Don’t you yell at me.” She warned, standing on her toes to try to meet his height. “No one would ever in their right mind would want you, not with that scar.” 

“Katara!” 

Both their heads snapped to see Sokka standing in the doorway, parka lazily pulled on, hair down and brushing his jaw. 

“Sokka, I’m only-“

“I don’t… I don’t wanna hear it.” He said, raising a hand. 

He looked to Zuko, then to his sister. The benders separated, looking at Sokka and only him now. 

“Katara, I think you should leave.” He said, eyes falling to the ground. 

“But Sokka-“

“I’ve heard enough. I’ll be back soon just… go.” He said, lip quivering. 

Katara reached for her brother, hand barely missing his shoulder as he pulled away. 

She pulled her hand back in retreat, looking to Zuko then back to her brother. 

Wordlessly, she nodded, then left. 

Zuko waited until she was out of sight to reach for Sokka, but Sokka pulled away as well. 

“I… I’m sorry. I need to think.” Sokka said. 

“But I just defended you!” Zuko said, throwing his hands in the air before crossing his arms. 

“I have a lot to think about, Zuko. Okay?!” He snapped, stepping away. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“No? Why not?”

“Because! She’s right!” He said. 

“She’s right?!” Zuko demanded. 

“Well, not about everything but she’s right-“

“So I’m a murderer?” He pressed.

“I didn’t say that…”

“An invader?”

“You can’t ignore what your people did to mine!” Sokka said. 

Zuko groaned, throwing his hands over his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you want from me!” He said. “I thought you loved me! You gave me this!”

He tugged off the necklace holding it out to Sokka. 

“Did you want to make this? Was this just a present so the murderer wouldn’t attack you?” he demanded. 

Sokka snatched the necklace out of his hand, eyes wide in fear. 

“Don’t take this off!” He said, circling around Zuko, like a fretful mother turtleduck, pushing his hair out of the way to make quick work. 

“Why?!” Zuko said, pulling away. “Why give it to me?”

Sokka only stepped closer, putting a strong hand around his shoulder to stabilize him for a moment before tying the necklace back on. 

“If it’s taken off, the engagement is broken.” Sokka said, “only in death do you take this off… even then sometimes the old women in the tribe don’t ever take theirs off.” 

Zuko softened. 

“Please, please don’t take it off…” he said, voice shaky. 

“I’m- i-“ 

“If I didn’t care, I’d give you the shittiest hunk of rock I could find…” he said, tying the knot carefully, Zuko frozen by the soothing tone of his voice. “If I was afraid I’d make someone else do it because they’d do a much better job and it’d be much prettier.”

Strong hands stroke his back. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been rash… I should let you think.” Zuko said, stepping away. 

Hands reached for his hips, pulling him back again with that arctic camel strength. 

“No, no I don’t need to think. As soon as you took your necklace off I realized I never wanna see that happen again.” Sokka soothed. 

Zuko melted, eyes almost watering. 

“I’ll keep it on… even if we fight.” Zuko said. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m so sorry for not posting, it’s been a very very long week. Last week I had to put one of my cats down, and this weekend we got a new puppy. 
> 
> It’s been very stressful and I hope this shitty chapter is good enough for now. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!! I’m back and I’m so sorry it took so damn long, I hope this mediocre chapter will suffice!! I love and miss you guys

Sokka did his best to look put together when it was time to accept offerings from the Water Tribe elders. 

He sat next to Zuko in the same ceremonial dress as the night before, but together they spoke not a word. Sokka put on his best ‘everything is fine, I’m fine.’ face. He had enough practice to make it perfect. 

All his life he felt like a caged animal, only let out to do tricks and spins, with Zuko he felt alive. 

But maybe that’s all royals were, caged animals for the public to admire. He loved his people, he would do anything for them, even if it meant just smiling and nodding when all he wanted was to run as fast as he could away from the North Pole. 

He didn’t know if that made him a bad royal or not. He never saw Katara want to run, she never even flinched at the idea of being Chief. 

Maybe it’s because Katara was allowed to master waterbending, meanwhile all Sokka got to play with was his boomerang. 

Sokka’s face lit up as Aang approached after a very long winded speech by a chieftain of a nearby tribe. 

“The monks believed in love, but they never married, so there’s no traditional gift I can give you.” Aang said, scratching his neck. “But me and Appa talked about it, and decided a gift from the heart is what matters most.”

Aang reached into his sleeve to hold out two bracelets, with a little Appa shaped pendant dangling. 

“A bracelet?” Zuko asked, looking down as it was dropped in his palm. 

“Aang, they’re wonderful.” Sokka said, genuinely touched. 

Aang flushed happily. 

“I carved a momo for you, Sokka. I know how much you love him.” Aang said, displaying the extra pendant on Sokka’s. 

A guard cleared his throat, rushing the Avatar along. 

Aang scratched his neck again, ducking his head. Aang had had such a growth spurt, ever since Katara and him found him in the ice all those years ago. 

“Thank you, Avatar Aang.” Zuko spoke, his eyes softened over the bracelet, thumb running over the charm of Appa. 

“Oh of course! Appa has been dying to meet you, he always loved Firebenders.” Aang said. “Let’s go for a ride soon!”

The guard cleared his throat louder, to which Aang quickly bowed, then waved as he scampered off to Katara. 

Sokka fiddled with the bracelet, trying to tie it on himself before the next nobleman could ascend the long flight of steps. 

“Here, let me.” Zuko said, his deep voice setting him back at ease. 

Zuko tied the bracelet knot with swift ease, his fingers lingering on Sokka’s wrist. 

Sokka’s eyes met him for a moment before the next gift was presented, the moment over all too soon. 

The rest of the gifting ceremony went on like that, all gifts of pelts, dried meats and jewelry welcomed, but not necessary. The Northern Water Tribe was prosperous, what they should be doing is helping their sister Tribe. Even with the payment reparations from the Fire Nation, the Southern Tribe hadn’t been stabilized and rebuilt for years. The southern raiders had decimated their water bender population, they needed help, Sokka didn’t need any of these gifts. 

Only two gifts stuck out to him. One being the gift of dual blades to Zuko by his uncle, to which Zuko leapt from his chair to hug his uncle tightly. Words were whispered, but all Sokka could infer was the tears in the Fire Lord’s eyes. 

The second gift was one for Sokka, from his father. 

He presented him with a traditional Water Tribe sword, freshly made by the looks of it. 

“This is only for emergencies.” Hakoda whispered as he hugged his son. “Remember, no one can truly defeat a determined Watertribesmen.” 

Sokka felt stung by the words, a bittersweet taste in his mouth. The sword fit perfectly in his hand, but his father’s words were laced with doubt, like perhaps the Fire Nation still couldn’t be trusted. 

The moon was high by the time the ceremony was over, Sokka barely had it in him to even wave goodbye and thank you to the people eagerly awaiting below him. The only thing that kept him even awake through all of it was the sword now on his side and the possibility of talking to Zuko again. 

Sokka didn’t sleep when he returned back from Zuko’s lodging that morning, he only laid in his bed by the fire thinking of what Katara had said, but also how Zuko made him feel. 

The power, the strength Sokka had over Zuko felt like he just won one thousand battles, but it was all a freely given spar. 

He couldn’t stop remembering the way Zuko’s mouth felt on him, how smooth Zuko’s thighs were,his hair like fine silk between his fingers. 

What was his role? Was he still to be docile when he finally went to the Fire Nation? Around Zuko he felt like he could finally be himself, like how he was around Aang and Katara. He wouldn’t be leading the nation, wouldn’t be expected to anyway, but he still had to have the presence of regality. 

The thing was, Sokka wanted to be a leader. Just not in _their way._

Sokka wanted to be fair, firm but understanding, caring but lighthearted. There shouldn’t be a separation, like he’s above any tribesman at all. He wasn’t even a bender! 

Maybe as a diplomat, he’d be able to stretch his wings a bit. No one had heard from the Northern Water Tribe in years, certainly not from their sister tribe either. He has to be the face of a whole culture, especially to a previously hostile nation. 

Together, Zuko and him rose, bowing to the crowd below them to cheers. 

Zuko stiffened when Sokka took his hand, a small, nervous smile rising over his cheeks. 

“Is this for show?” Zuko asked under his breath, still waving to the crow. 

Sokka paused. It would be instinctual to do so, almost everything felt like it was for show. 

“No, I’d kiss you if I wanted to give a show.” Sokka said, eyes glancing over at the Crowned Prince. 

Zuko’s smile tugged harder on his lips, a glint of amusement in his eyes. 

Sokka was the first to turn, breaking his hand away from Zuko, only for Zuko to take it again as they walked. Zuko even stepped closer, his other hand now firmly on his waist where his dual swords resided. 

They walked in silence, guards falling behind them as Zuko escorted Sokka back to the palace. Zuko hadn’t been formally invited inside yet. 

Sokka could already hear Katara lamenting to Aang inside, she had chosen not to go to the gift ceremony at all. A handmaiden of hers offered Sokka silk for his hair but nothing for Zuko. 

Before the palace was a row of houses, mainly that of diplomats and chiefs of smaller, surrounding tribes. Zuko stopped them there, putting one hand on Sokka’s shoulder, the other on the hilt of his sword. 

“Do you know how to wield that?” Zuko asked low, tilting his head up to meet Sokka’s ear. 

Sokka would’ve flushed if he wasn’t offended by the question. 

“Of course I do!” Sokka said, gripping the hilt of the sword sheathed at his side, nudging Zuko’s hand out of the way. “What’s a Fire Bender want with a sword?!” 

Zuko’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Bending isn’t everything, Sokka. You should know that.” He said, ducking his head as he stepped back. 

The Fire Bender put two hands on the hilt of his sword, clutching it closely. 

“I learned because I wasn’t exactly a great Bender as a kid, that was my sister. My uncle even gave me my first knife.” He said, “but the dual swords came after my cousin, Lu Ten died. It was a way my uncle could feel connected to him again, through me.”

Sokka’s eyes fell to the swords. 

“Is that… are those his?” Sokka asked softly. 

“Yeah…” Zuko said. “I know I’m not my uncle’s son, and I’ll never replace Lu Ten, and I don’t want to! I just-“ 

His hands fall off the sword, head falling forward. 

“I want to make him proud, like Lu Ten did.” 

Sokka reached forward, but Zuko only shrugged away. 

“I know you understand. That’s why you’re doing this right? To make your dad proud?” Zuko asked. 

“I- Zuko. It’s more than that.” He said. 

“But how else could this happen? What else could bring someone like you to me?” Zuko asked, his body position already away from Sokka. 

Zuko was right. 

Their situation was more than unusual, unlikely and impractical on most accounts. Sokka would’ve been married to some daughter of a chieftain, with Zuko who's to say. Maybe it started out that way, but it wasn’t like that anymore! Why couldn’t Zuko see that?!

“I don’t know! Sometimes the spirits bring us together for a reason.” Sokka said, stepping forward again. 

“Sokka, I don’t want you to feel pressured into this. Not by spirits, not by your family, or your duty or anything okay?! I can’t live with myself knowing you’d be stuck with… someone like me.” Zuko said. 

Sokka rushed to grab him, to console him but it was no use. 

“Katara is right and you know it. You shouldn’t be marrying some beast like me…” 

Sokka shook his head, grabbing Zuko by his parka, into a kiss. Not deep, not shallow, not quick, not slow. 

His lips tasted like cinnamon and his breath against Sokka was like warmth in the dead of winter. All too soon, Zuko pulled back, his breath hot, hands still on Sokka’s face as he shook his head. 

“I love you, Sokka.” Zuko muttered against his lips. “That’s why you need to make this decision on your own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much you guys have no idea how much the support this fic gets just makes my day. 
> 
> College, boyfriend, puppy, lots of things going on so I’ll try to keep you guys updated!!
> 
> Please don’t hesitate to message me on tumblr if you wanna talk!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes uncle Iroh killed Ozai in Agni Kai and what about it?? He’s the baddest bitch. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!! Also I hope this is in character so let me know that too!!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown


End file.
